Just My Life Revised
by Yoruchii
Summary: Hinamori Amu has a crush. But not just any old crush. A crush on the hottest, most poular guy at school. Tsukiyomi Ikuto. And after repetitive encounters of Amu using her 'Cool and Spicy' character on him, he seems... interested? Revised.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my gosh!"

"It's him, It's him!"

"How do I look?! My hair, my hair?!"

Almost the entire female population frantically whispered and squealed amongst themselves, eyes shining in admiration as the schools heart throb passed in all his feline glory. And who, you might ask, was this amazingly popular teen that one to hearts of millions? None other than Tsukiyomi Ikuto, of course.

"I don't get what they see in an arrogant guy like that." A petite girl with blond hair cascading down her black announced, rather loudly, to her companion. She didn't care who heard her—as far as she was concerned, she was speaking truth. Her companion, on the other hand, disagreed.

"He's only arrogant because of all these girls kissing his feet. I mean... it isn't his fault that he's so... so..." Hinamori Amu began blushing, her face quickly turning a few shades darker than a tomato. Mashiro Rima, the blonde, disagreed bluntly.

"Just because girls kiss the ground you walk on doesn't give you the right to be _that _arrogant." She fired back, crossing her arms over her chest defensively, standing her ground, as she knew that Amu would back down. And the golden eyed, pink locked girl did just that, sighing resigned and looking away.

"Oh, so you think I'm arrogant?" A smooth voice questioned. Amu spun around to see her all-time-crush, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, standing directly behind her best friend, bending down over her and looking her in the eye. Her friend... her _only real _friend. Rima turned slowly, and, looking up to see Ikuto's face, she shrugged.

"No." She said quietly. Ikuto smirked at her, thinking he had won. "Thinking has nothing to do with it, _hun. _I'm positive that you're a filthy ease dropper with an ego far too big and I _know _you're arrogant." She said calmly, staring the male straight in the eyes as she loudly announced the insult. As if waiting on a mark, everyone gasped, all eyes focused on the scene now.

"Oh?" Ikuto asked, leaning up, giving himself some own personal space. He still looked arrogant with one fine eye brow raised delicately. "Why would you say that?"

Amu's mind was going on overload as she processed everything that was being said. Rima was getting herself into deep trouble—she _had_ to do something. She had to take his attention off of Rima. Now.

Outer character automatically kicking in, the slightly-scared teen suddenly stepped in between Rima and Ikuto, looking her crush calmly straight in the eye, and raising an eyebrow at him- almost tauntingly, she smirked.

"She said it because it's _true_, obviously." Her exterior was calm, though a frantic storm was raging inside of her. "You _strut _down these hallways like you own them, your nose held so high that if we had a flood you'd be _six feet under_. If that isn't arrogance, I don't think I _know _what is." She paused. What else did Rima call him? Oh... and ease dropper… and… she said his ego was too big, right?

"—and ease drop? Well, that's quite easy to place—how else would you have ever heard Rima call you arrogant?" Amu's eyebrow raised, and she placed a hand on her hip, trying to look defiant. "And, well, as for the ego- that goes without explanation." She ran a hand through her hair, and turned, grabbing Rima's hand, and dragging her away. Over her shoulder, she called back to him, "Hope that helps the deflation process a bit." And then she was gone, off around a corner, Ikuto staring after her.

He blinked once, processing what just happened. Then again. Once more. Then a smirk slowly formed on his face. He turned on his heal, heading towards his locker, smirk still intact.

_Interesting._

_Definitely interesting. _

—**Just My Life—  
Chapter 1: Just a Crush**

"He's never going to like you if you keep doing that." Mashiro Rima informed her friend, who had finally stopped dragging her once they were around the corner and out of earshot. Hinamori Amu glared up at her, but then dropped her eyes and sighed, defeated.

"I know." She groaned, overly annoyed at herself. "Just don't say stuff like that anymore around him so I won't _have _to do that."

"You _didn't _have to do that; I could've handled him myself." Rima said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Amu looked up from the floor at her and raised an eyebrow, as if to say 'Yeah and pigs can fly.'

"Just don't say stuff like that around him." She repeated. Rima puffed her cheeks and crossed her arms. This amused Amu, seeing as when they had met she would have never dared to do this in front of anyone in fear of being embarrassed.

"Why wouldn't I want to say stuf**—**" Rima's question was interrupted by the warning bell. People in the hall scrambled around them, trying to find their first classes**—**the first day of the new school year was always the most hectic. Amu sighed, and whispered a goodbye to Rima, walking away to her first period.

The two girls had every period but first and fifth together, so during those periods they would just be loners. The 'Cool and Spicy' since elementary school Hinamori Amu and the 'Passive Beauty' since middle school Mashiro Rima. Ah, how they hated the dumb titles—just because they didn't always show who they were didn't mean they could just be labeled… right?

A pathway cleared for her as Amu made her way to first period. This was as normal of an occurrence as any, only this time there were much more whispers going around**—**more rumors spreading.

"I heard she stood up to Ikuto-sama!"

"She is so brave. But she must really hate Tsukiyomi-kun!"

"I heard her parents kicked her out because she was getting into so much trouble with hot guys like Tsukiyomi-sama!"

_That last one hit a nerve. _But Amu pushed all the comments to the back of her mind and continued to her first period, Math. Her second best subject. Inwardly, she hummed a short tune to herself, but outwardly, a hand was on her hip as she flipped a piece of hair over her shoulder and entered her classroom.

Upon her entrance everything went quite, until a group of girls started squealing and making up more rumors. Amu listened to what they would say as she walked to her seat, deciding it would be the second to last one on the first row, the seat right beside the window.

"That's Hinamori Amu! I heard that her mom and dad got a divorce and neither of them wanted her so they left her on the _streets_!"

_That's a lie. _Amu pulled a sketch pad, a dull pencil, and a sharp pencil from her bag.

"Really, I heard that she scared the principal into letting her do whatever she wants by getting blackmail on him!"

_That's not true. _She opened the pad to the first clean page and her hand began to dance across the page.

"I heard that she and Tsukiyomi Ikuto were dating but then broke up and now they hate each other!"

_Just another selfish rumor._

The door slid open and the girls immediately seized talking. Amu glanced up to see who (or what) could have that effect. First she looked at the girls. All of their mouths hung wide open and they were gasping for air**—**they looked as if they were fish on dry land. Amu followed their wide eyes to see what the commotion was about.

And there stood, at the door, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, his midnight hair pushed back messily and his shining blue orbs scanning the room's occupants. Amu kept her face composed as he scanned the room, but she almost fell from her chair as his eyes locked with hers with such intensity she had to look away, back down at her sketch. A picture had formed. It was a girl that couldn't be older than six on a beach, looking out past the water, onto the sunset. Though you couldn't see the girls face, you could feel how lonely she must be, with an abandoned bear on the shore next to her, only one buttoned eye still sewn on it. She sighed inaudibly and shut the pad, closing her eyes before opening them again.

One moment the sketch pad was there, the next it was gone. She blinked at the empty desk, and then looked up to her side. And there stood Tsukiyomi Ikuto, smirking down at her, sketch pad in hand. Her mind processed everything on overload.

_My sketch pad. With pictures no one could ever see. Embarrassing pictures of my family with animals for bodies and their head for faces. Pictures of my best friend, Rima. Pictures of my two best friends who abandoned me by moving in second grade. Pictures that showed my feelings. Pictures of everything that I ever thought about. __**My **__pictures. _

Tears swelled in her eyes. She immediately jumped up, as he was about to open it, and snatched it away. She had obviously caught the other teen off guard, because she had no trouble getting her most prized possession from his hands. She stuffed it in her bag and zipped it away, then sit back down and acted as if nothing had happened, wiping away the tears from the brim of her eyes so they didn't get the chance to fall.

**Ikuto POV**

I walked into the room and everyone stopped what they were doing. That was normal. I looked around the room coolly to see who all was in it. My eyes landed on the girl from earlier. The girl in the hallway. I smirked as she withdrew her honey colored orbs from my blue ones, looking away.

I slowly approached her, but she didn't seem to notice. She was looking down at something. I was close enough to hear a light sigh as she closed the pad of paper and placed it down on her desk. She closed her eyes, and I snatched the pad off her desk.

A second later she opened her eyes and blinked at the empty desk, processing what had happened. Then she turned and looked straight at me. I smirked down at her, and then began to open the pad. Suddenly it was out of my hands. I blinked and looked back at her to see her stuff it in her bag and zip it away. Then she sat down and wiped some tears from her eyes that I hadn't noticed before. She stared down at the desk, and acted as if nothing had happened.

The door opened again and a stern looking lady walked in. Probably the teacher. Then I remembered what subject it was. Math. I almost groaned. But didn't. I took a seat behind the other teen. A smirk slowly resurfaced on my face. Maybe this class wouldn't be too annoying. After all, I had a perfectly good target to annoy directly in front of me.

**Amu's POV**

I stiffened upon noticing that, instead of leaving me alone, Ikuto sat directly behind me. God kill me now. This is going to be pure torture**—**everyday I'll have to deal with him with my 'Cool and Spicy' attitude, and he's going to hate me. Correction: Hate me _more. _

Once the teacher entered, everyone practically ran to their seats. She was a stern looking lady that wore silver rimmed glasses, squaring in her murky eyes. Her black hair, which was in a neat bun, left down a few strands of lone hair which danced around her rounded face in the breeze produced by the slightly opened window two seats ahead of me.

"I will be your 'homeroom' teacher, Miniko-sensei. First, we'll go around and introduce ourselves. Tell your name, what you like or dislike, and a hobby. Then we'll proceed to see if you can do some simple Algebra." The teacher announced a frown seemingly implanted on her face. "You first." She pointed to the person at the front of my row. Great. That meant I was going to have to go soon! Unless she goes sideways, of course. And with my luck, I found that strangely unlikely.

"My name's Saaya Yamabuki," A girl with red ringlets and golden eyes said, standing proudly. "I like long walks on the beach," That sounds like something you'd tell on a bachelors show, doesn't it? "And I _hate_ Mashiro Rima." She glared at the name. "My hobby is looking in the mirror and brushing my long beautiful hair**—**one hundred strokes a night." She sat after flipping her hair once, as if to prove how much she cared for it. I held back a bitter giggle as the boy behind her stood—I knew my luck sucked. He stuttered as he introduced himself, looking slightly embarrassed by the fact that all eyes were on him.

_What am I supposed to do? What am I supposed to say?! _Okay, I'm obviously panicked. But, you know what, who _wouldn't_ be in my situation? This was my one chance to drop the title—to be _me_. _But… but who likes plain old boring me, anyway? They all like me better as the thing they made me be, anyway. …Right?_ The boy had finished and she was after the standing girl, who was already moving onto her likes and dislikes. Now she was on her hobby. And now she was sitting.

I stood, clenching my trembling hands and attempting to look cool and composed, despite the storm brewing on the inside. All eyes were expectant on me. I placed a hand on her hip, and began.

"Hinamori Amu. I don't really like anything, and I dislike annoyances." _Hobby? What should I say? Pretending to be something I'm not? Ha… that'd be a good one, huh? _"And my hobby isn't really anyone's business but my own." Nice cover… I guess. I sighed in my mind as I took a seat—all eyes stayed plastered on me for a second, before the teacher cleared her throat.

"Next." She croaked.

**Ikuto's POV**

Amu was fidgeting in the seat in front of me. Her face didn't hold any expression, but it was obvious that she didn't want to stand. The girl in front of her sat down and she stopped moving at all, becoming completely composed, she stood, clenching her fist.

"Hinamori Amu." She said in what sounded like a bored, annoyed tone. "I don't really like anything, and I dislike annoyances." Hmm. She dislikes annoyances? Too bad for her that makes her the better target for me. She paused for a long second. I guess she was thinking of what to say for her hobby.

"And my hobby isn't really anyone's business but my own." She finished, and sat down immediately after the words departed her lips. Everyone was still staring at her, so I didn't bother standing. The teacher cleared her throat and called 'Next'.

All eyes turned to me, but I didn't bother standing. I didn't feel like it. Amu's eyes turned back to me, her face bored, yet expectant. I put my elbow on the desk and leaned on my hand.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." That's all I said. Amu arched an eyebrow, but turned back in her seat. Obviously she was smart enough to know that I wouldn't say anything else. But everyone else kept staring at me. "Next." I said. They blinked at me dumbly. The teachers eyes narrowed, but she said nothing, and nodded to the dude at the front of the second row to go.

**Amu's POV**

I turned to Ikuto when he didn't start right after me. He was leaning on his hand, some hair covering parts of his eyes, a small smirk playing on his lips. I forced back a blush. Was he just going to lean like that all day, or was he going to say something. I tried to look bored, but I think I was to expectant.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Was all he said? I felt like asking 'and?', but I pushed the temptation away, raised my eyebrow, and turned. I couldn't expect him to answer any more. Rima was right, he did do whatever he wanted... but I can't help who I have crushes on. Really... I just want to be an average high school girl, talking to my friends, flaunting over guys. But that wasn't possible. And I couldn't show my crush to him openly. So I had to make him think that I wasn't interested.

I sighed quietly as he said, "Next.", and the teacher practically glared at him, before nodding. Slowly, the time ticked by, as the rest of the class introduced themselves. Only five minutes remained when the last male finished. Then the teacher said that there wasn't enough time to do anything to "improve your intellect", so she said it was free period, and left. I suspect that she just wanted to go get some coffee or something.

Girls got in groups and gossiped, while the guys just chatted casually with each other. And so the rumors started flying again, all revolving around me or Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

"I heard that Hinamori-sama's parents divorced, but both wanted her little sister, not her."

"Really? I heard that her and Tsukiyomi-sama were a big thing over break, but then she ditched him for some famous teen idol."

"No way! No one would ditch Tsukiyomi-sama**—**they'd have to be out of their mind! Maybe she needs some therapy, or something. I mean, she _did _try to tell him off earlier."

"Hey, she can hear you!" Another girl whispered. All of their eyes snapped to me, and our eyes connected, before I looked down at my desk.

I blocked the rest of the rumors out by pulling out my mp4 player and turning my music up enough to block out everyone's hushed voices. I closed my eyes, and sang the current songs tune in my head, careful not to speak it out loud.

**Ikuto's POV**

The teacher left us for free period, probably to go get some coke or something. I glanced up boredly, to see Amu looking somewhere intently, shoulders tensed. I glanced in the direction that her head was turned, and saw five or six girls, gossiping and spreading rumors.

"I heard that Hinamori-sama's parents divorced, but both wanted her little sister, not her."

I glanced back at Amu to see her reaction. I barley caught it, but her eyes seemed to harden, and her fist clenched. She was over reacting**—**it was just a stupid rumor. I looked back to the girls.

"Really? I heard that her and Tsukiyomi-sama were a big thing over break, but then she ditched him for some famous teen idol."

Someone standing me up? That was so funny I almost laughed. Again, I glanced at Amu, and saw her fist tighten. Weird. Not like I cared, though.

"No way! No one would ditch Tsukiyomi-sama-- they'd have to be out of their mind! Maybe she needs some therapy, or something. I mean, she _did _try to tell him off earlier."

Try being the key word. No one can really tell me off. At least the 'gossip girls' got that much right. That's all they got right.

"She can hear you." A girl whispered to the others. They all turned to Amu, who dropped her gaze to the table and pulled an iPod or something out of her bag. She put the ear buds in, and turned the volume up enough that I could just barely hear it. I decided this was as good of a time as any to start my 'pay back' from this morning.


	2. Chapter 2

_Step one, embarrass in front of class. _

Amu's gaze was heavy on the desk, as she listened to her music, in her own world, not noticing the fact that the boy who was once behind her is now beside her. A small hum escaped her lips, her eyes closing, only to open when the music suddenly, oh so magically, turned off. Amu's eyes flickered down to the desk, where she saw the cord for her ear buds—which were still in her ears—unplugged from her mp4 player that seemed to have somehow disappeared.

"Looking for this?" Amu's head snapped up at the masculine voice, only to be brought face to face with her all time crush, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Everything went silent before low murmurs started, rumors beginning to spread like wild fire of the pair's proximity. But the rumors seemed to go deaf in the ears of Ikuto, for he just leaned closer and closer to the teen, who now had a more-than-obvious blush covering her face.

"W-what are you doing." Amu muttered quietly, but everyone heard, and she mentally scolded herself for stuttering like a crazy fan girl. But it was hard not to stutter with someone that looks like Tsukiyomi Ikuto _this _close to you.

Ikuto was even nearer now—the pair's foreheads were touching… just an inch or two more and their lips would meet. Her blush deepened as his breath tickled her lips, as she scowled up at Ikuto, though in reality, didn't mind the proximity in the least. Or at least she would not of if there wasn't a class full of people spectating there "display of affection" intensely. Then, deliberately, the teen's course changed, and suddenly he was directly beside her ear. And then he... bit it?!

"Embarrassed?" He muttered in her ear, loud enough for only her to hear, and as if staged, her face turned ten shades darker than that of a tomato. He slowly pulled back, but only then did he lean forward again and kiss her forehead with every intention of shocking, and/or embarrassing the girl more. But he didn't expect what happened when he pulled away.

_Slap. _Suddenly everything was still and no one dared move or breath. Ikuto slowly blinked, then turned to look at the face of his attacker, only to see it covered in long strands of pink bangs.

"Ouch." He said in monotone, breaking the silence. He kept his eyes on Amu's face, waiting for a reaction. Slowly, she moved her hand up and brushed her pink bangs from her eyes. Her golden orbs were rimmed with tears, but only a small hint of sadness seeping through them—all that appeared to be happening was the teen releasing a full-outrage fest.

"How _dare _you." Amu said. She didn't mean to slap him. She didn't mean to even be talking to him now. But the words just came out. Her body started to shake as anger began to bubble. She tried to calm herself, only to receive failed attempts.

"Excuse me?" The tone was harsh, but didn't seem angry, surprisingly. Amu looked up, only to see a smirk in place on her crushes face. She glared at him in rage, unable to control her emotions.

She felt betrayed, but she couldn't think of why. What else would she expect but a stupid prank from him? She felt sad. That he had played games with her. That he had treated her like a mere child. And she was angry. For him teasing her. For it being in front of the entire class. For the questions that she would have to face later. For the rumors that would pass—as if they weren't bad enough already. But mostly, her chest just plain out hurt. It felt empty, like her heart had been torn and ripped to pieces. And the hole seemed to have gotten larger once Amu had looked up to see him _smirking _at her.

"How dare you act like I'm your toy? You come up to me, steal my music player, and then kiss my forehead." _Not to mention my ear. _"And you think I won't _care _or something? Rima was right—your ego is way too big. I know some girls in this very room would _kill _to be me right now, but I would kill to be anyone else. Because now I have to live knowing that your filthy lips have touched my forehead." With that, 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu exited the classroom, just as the dismissal bell rang. Turning back for only a moment, she hissed out eleven parting words to the semi-shocked teen—"I hope you know not everyone at this school loves you,"

Ikuto stood where he had been slapped for a moment, and thought of how angry she had appeared. He frowned, and shook his head. He had embarrassed her but she had told him off again. He would just have to fix that, now wouldn't he?

—**Just My Life—  
Chapter 2: Just a Cousin**

"He did _what_?!" Mashiro Rima asked- or more so demanded—for the umpteenth time that day after school, obviously furious. I sighed. I had known this was the kind of reaction she would give me.

"I just told you five times, Rima! But I slapped him, and told him off a little again, so we're even." I didn't believe we were even. I knew who got embarrassed more by the incident, and who everyone would blame if Ikuto's face was bruised—which it wouldn't be—I didn't slap him _that _hard… Probably.

"You are _not _even." Rima disagreed. She was as shocked of the news as I had been when it happened, seeing as she had left school early to attend some sort of family thing that happened once every two years.

Rima and I were currently sprawled out around my room. I had remodeled my room two years ago to fit my personality—she was on my black leather sofa, head handing off the seat and feet dangling off the back. My favorite position, upside down. I, on the other hand, was sitting on my bed with my knees pulled to my chin, in a fetal-like position. I found this funny in a way, seeing as if anyone else except us were here… well, we'd be sitting straight up and properly, acting 'Cool and Spicy' or 'Passive and Beautiful'. Though you really couldn't act beautiful... she had it easy.

"We _have _to get even with him, somehow." Rima said, her gaze fixed on my flat screen TV that was playing a _Code Geass _rerun, even though she was clearly not watching it.

"What do you me _we, _Rima, you're _not _getting involved with this. It'd suck if he started annoying both of us." I said, playing with the hem of my comforter. Rima's head snapped from the television to me, and her eyes narrowed slightly.

"Amu, whoever messes with you _is __**both**_of our problems. He won't get away with what he did—and you smacked him; he's definitely going to do _something _again." She informed. I almost groaned. I really shouldn't have slapped him. Even _if _he deserved it. I didn't like this… this year… this retarded 'Cool and Spicy' title I was bound to… any of it.

"Well, I can just avoid him," I excused. How long would that last? Answer: Not very long. It was the end of the week, yes, because the idiots always started school on a Friday, but next week I would definitely see him Monday—I couldn't avoid someone who sat right behind me. And even if I could avoid him, which I doubt, or I could get my schedule changed, which would be running, either way there were still two more long years of high school. I was bound to run into him at one point or another.

"You think you can _avoid him?_" Rima scoffed at the idea, and I sighed, resigned. She knew as well as I that I couldn't. I shook my head no, and let out an exasperated sigh. I didn't _want _to plot against Ikuto. I still liked him... and even if he doesn't know it, he _did _take my feelings for granted.

"This is hopeless." I told, though I was sure she wouldn't give up. Before she could retort, my door flew open to reveal a golden eyed girl with long, flowing midnight blue hair in the same style as mine used to have and a large smile. I gaped at her while Rima just sat still and stared at the scene unfolding before her eyes. Her eye scanned the girl up and down and then she turned to me.

"You have a twin?" She said, raising an eyebrow at me. It was true—we did look extremely alike, except her hair was blue, mine was pink, and I'd grown it out over the last few years, now always keeping it in a messy bun. I shook my head no and grinned at the girl, who laughed at Rima's comment and let herself into my room, closing the door behind her.

"I see you've redecorated." She addressed me, looking around my now ungirly room. It was true that because of my 'Cool and Spicy' attitude through the years I had become a tom boy, but still, I sometimes wished to be girly, but no longer had the urge to wear anything pink or with frills. That idea had faded quickly as Ami, my little sister, grew and began hanging out with the 'poplars'', becoming a bit snobbish and being the idol of the middle school, 'Sweet and Loving' Hinamori Ami.

"Anna, _what _are you doing here?!" I asked, quite excited to see my favorite cousin after six long years. Rima just raised an eyebrow at me, curiously.

"Moms mansion caught fire, so she sent me and _them _here to live with auntie for a while." She explained curtly, sitting down on my large bed next to me.

"When you say _them... _you don't mean _both _of them, right?" I asked hopefully, but by Anna's dark look I knew exactly what she meant. I groaned as she nodded. Rima cleared her throat, and my attention snapped back to her.

"Oh. Rima, this is one of my cousins and my best friend—next to you—Arina Anna, and Anna this is my best friend since Middle School, Mashiro Rima." I explained. Rima looked offended that I called my cousin my best friend, but quickly got over it when I told her 'next to you'.

"Hello, Rima-chan! Nice to meet 'cha. So glad Amu's made at least _one _friend in this place while I was gone." She said, holding a hand out to Rima. Rima suspiciously took it, and shook it slowly.

"I'm Amu's _best_ friend, not just _a_ friend." Rima replied icily. Anna quirked an eyebrow, but didn't say anything, and turned to me.

"The twins are picking their room that they'll share right now. Auntie told me I'd stay with you. Since this place has way more room than your old houses bedroom," She explained, looking around. It was true. Ever since my parents divorced and my dad took Ami, my mom got a better job as a doctor and moved into a much larger house. All the rooms seemed to be two times the size of master bedrooms. I called it an over sized house. Mama's always working so she has money to pay for the house and provide for us, so I do the cooking and cleaning—all the house chores, basically. I told her to move into a smaller house, but she refused. This house used to belong to her parents, who recently died, so she said she was obliged to take it.

The twins are my aunt's daughters. Their names are Luna and Runa. Weird names, huh? Well, at their old school, Luna was head of the cheer squad, Runa was the co-captain, and they were both the biggest, there's no other word for it, sluts alive. Anna, the only good one in the family, was a little girly and blond, if you know what I mean, but she was definitely a good cousin and friend. She loved dressing up people and giving make over's, which was torture, but she was still the best friend—besides Rima—that I could ever wish for.

"So, we're roommates." She said, smiling down at me. I nodded in agreement, and Rima puffed her cheeks resentfully, but didn't say anything. "So... what are you two doing? Plotting to take over the world or something—you looked serious when I came in here." She joked, smiling. I forced a smile as I remembered the dilemma, and looked at Rima.

"Think we should tell her, Rima? She's a good strategist." I asked, knowing that I would tell Anna either way, but wanting Rima to agree first. Rima slowly nodded, but then stopped.

"Can we trust her? She isn't in love with him or anything is she?" Rima asked. Anna looked confused, and raised an eyebrow. I turned to her. I knew she wasn't but I had to prove it to Rima.

"How do you feel about Tsukiyomi Ikuto?" I asked, and she smirked at me. She took a deep breath and began her rant.

"I think he is the hottest jerk in the world. He's too egotistic and is the most arrogant man alive. Girls kiss where he walks like he's an angel, when really he's just a devil is cosplay. I admit, he's hot—I would kill to see him without his shirt on—but who wouldn't? Still, I don't go for arrogant, egotistic perverts with a god complex." She finished, and Rima looked at her in approval, and nodded. I knew that she liked the way Anna had put things—I was sure she felt the exact same way. I would have defended him, but they both would've teamed up on me if I did, and basically, as much as I hate to admit it, all of it was true.

"Now, what's the problem?" Anna asked, and so we began explaining the entire story of my all time crush forever, Tsukiyomi Ikuto, to her. She listened to Rima and me without interruption, and when I was done, a smirk was planted on her face.

"I've got a plan." She said.

Needless to say, Anna's plans had always been over the top, and slightly cruel, even. Which is obviously why I refused—"What?! I couldn't do that!" I said, staring wide-eyed at Anna as if she had two heads. She smirked at me, and nodded. I shook my head, and she nodded again.

"Amu, the plan has potential," Rima agreed. I turned to her, confused. "But we're missing something... I think there's a flaw somewhere," She directed this towards Anna, and Anna nodded in agreement.

"I know, I agree completely. But I can't think of what it is..." They were talking to each other directly, blocking out my protests to the plan. I couldn't do something like that!

"We'll figure it out as the plan goes along, I suppose." Rima said, dismissing the subject. Anna nodded in full out agreement, and they both turned to me.

"Okay, let's run through the plan one more time." Anna suggested, and this time Rima was the one to nod in agreement. I crossed my arms and puffed my cheeks stubbornly, turning away from them.

"I don't see why we would have to do something like that. I_ like_ him; I'd end up falling for him completely if we did that." I protested, then bolted up from my spot, and grabbed my mp4 player before I stormed from my room, down the stairs, and out of the house. I didn't want them to have a chance to talk me into that kind of plan. So I ran for the park once outside, knowing that running always cleared my mind, and turned my mp4 player to the first song. It ended up to be the song perfectly describing my personality. Most of the time, at least.

_Look at me  
You may think you see  
Who I really am  
But you'll never know me  
Every day, it's as if I play apart  
Now I see  
If I wear a mask  
I can fool the world  
But I cannot fool  
My heart_

I entered the park and headed to some benches in front of a pond. Sitting, I caught my breath, and began to sing with the song, glad that this part of the park seemed to be abandoned at this time of day.

_Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
I am now  
In a world where I have to  
Hide my heart  
And what I believe in  
But somehow  
I will show the world  
What's inside my heart  
And be loved for who I am  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection  
someone I don't know?_

I sighed and stood, walking to stand in front of the pond, still singing softly to the song. I peered down into the depths of the water, seeing fish swimming around and a picture, a reflection, of myself surfacing onto the top of the water.

_Must I pretend that I'm  
someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show  
who I am inside?  
There's a heart that must  
Be free to fly  
That burns with a need  
To know the reason why  
Why must we all conceal  
What we think  
How we feel  
Must there be a secret me  
I'm forced to hide?_

I leaned down and picked up a rock, throwing it into the pond onto my reflection, making ripples erupt and distort the image. I threw another pebble when the image resurfaced, and this one skipped across the water. I hummed now to the song, not wanting to sing anymore. It was making me depressed. I almost had the urge to turn it off.

_I won't pretend that I'm  
Someone else  
For all time  
When will my reflections show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflections show  
who I am inside?_

I turned the music player off once the song ended, and sighed once again. I walked backwards to the bench right behind me instead of turning, but instead bumped into something. Or someone. I immediately turned around and bowed.

"Gomen, I wasn't looking where I was going and-" I looked up and stopped speaking upon seeing Ikuto right there, smirking at me, an eyebrow raised, seemingly waiting for me to finish my apology. What was I suppose to say!?

"Oh. It's you." I settled on, and turned, walking past him to the bench. I was stopped when I felt his arms circle around my waist and he pulled me back.

"What _are _you doing?" I demanded, struggling to get loose of his grip. He said nothing for a moment, but his grip stayed in place. I tried to turn but was unable to. He then bent over next to my ear, and instead of biting it, as he had before, he _licked _it. My face turned a new shade of crimson, as I struggled to turn away so he couldn't do anything else.

"Why do you want to get away from me? You're so cold." I could tell he was faking a pout by the tone of his voice, and my blush increased. I was so glad that he couldn't see my flushed cheeks.

"S-stop it, leave me alone." I demanded, still struggling to get away from his grip.

"You know what you said earlier hurt me, Amu." He whispered in my ear, almost seductively. I forced back a shiver, thinking of how he said my name. He was just teasing me again. I knew it. But that didn't stop my cheeks from going a darker shade of red, that I was sure had never been discovered as a color.

"Tsukiyomi-san," I tried to sound formal, "Stop it. Let go of me, you don't like me so... don't _act _like it." I said, trying to make my tone sound icy, but it came out almost as a plead would. His breath tickled my ear as he spoke again in a husky tone,

"But I do, Amu. You interest me." He whispered, sounding almost serious. My face turned, if possible, even _darker _than before. He let go of my waist, and then walked past me. I stared after him, dazed and confused. When he turned, there was a smirk on his face.

"You're such an easy target to tease," He called back, over his shoulder, smirk filling up all his features. Anger, for the second time that day, bubbled up within me, and I closed my eyes, trying to force it down. I knew he was teasing me. Why would I have believed him for a second?

I turned with that thought, and ran the opposite way he was walking, towards the north exit of the park. And then all the way home I ran at top speed, not stopping even when I was at my house, when I slammed the door closed and open and ran up the stairs to my room. When I slammed my door open and then closed once again, I saw Rima and Anna sitting together on the sofa, talking quietly. They turned to me, surprised by my sudden appearance.

"I'll do the plan," I said quietly, and then I ran up to them, hugged them both in one arm, and cried. Tsukiyomi Ikuto would regret the day that he decided to screw with my emotions. I was sure of that.


	3. Chapter 3

After I was done crying, Anna and Rima demanded to know what had happened. Once I had explained the park incident, I had to force both of them not to track Ikuto down and kill them, telling them that it was my fault for believing her was serious. I told them I knew he had been playing with my emotions, but couldn't help believing him. They were reluctant to stop planning his murder, but did, after some serious convincing.

"Okay, I'm ready. Let's go over the plan," I said, once the murder planning stopped. Rima nodded, and pulled out a manila folder that she had obviously been working on while I was gone at the park. She glanced over the sheets as she spoke.

"Okay. Here's the plan. First, we're going to give you a full blown make over, so good that no one will ever recognize you. While Anna-san's making you over—"

"Just Anna," Anna said, smiling at Rima, who continued as if uninterrupted.

"While Anna's making you over, I'll be filling out the forms for you to enter the school as a new girl. Your name will be Hinamori Yuki, and you'll be introduced with Anna as her cousin, like you are. The main goal is to get Tsukiyomi to fall in love with Yuki and then break his heart like he always breaks yours… well, everyones. But there will be some consolation prizes—as in you get to go on dates with him, possibly, and we all get into the popular circle." Rima said, smirking slightly.

"And since you both hate most everyone in it, then we'll plan some major popular sabotage. After all, the twins will be in the popular group soon." Anna said, smirking in delight. Rima looked confused when she said 'the twins'.

"You'll know why we hate them when you meet them. They're my sisters." Anna informed Rima. I nodded, agreeing with the plan, hoping I wouldn't regret it.

"Stay here while I prepare. Rima can get some sabotage plans ready for the poplars." Anna said, and with that she went into my master's bathroom with a large black bag that I hadn't noticed before.

For the next thirty-five minutes I listened to Rima's fingers dance over the keys of my laptop as I waited for Anna to prepare the bathroom. I silently argued with myself, wondering if I should really be doing this. I knew that Ikuto didn't have any feelings for me, but seemed to enjoy annoying and teasing me, messing with my feelings. As I remembered earlier, all doubt washed from my mind, and Anna returned to the room, telling me she was ready. I stood, and Rima followed.

"I'm done with most of the planning, so I'll assist you." She explained. Anna nodded.

"I'm sure you know about all this stuff just as much as I do—you look like you must have used all of it before." Anna said, as she led us into my bathroom. I practically gasped when I saw it. Machines were everywhere. It was stuffed full of lotions with professional brand names, shampoos, conditioners, creams, face washing equipment, things that I didn't even know how to name, many sprays, and perfumes. Stacked on my bathtub that had a built in Jacuzzi ledge, there were blow driers, hair straightners, crimpers, tweezers, green goopy substances, orange goopy substances, odd looking paper, and much, much more. In front of my large sink was a cushioned chair with a low back, and in my sink there seemed to be a movable showerhead somehow installed. I gaped at all the supplies as I was lead to the seat.

"Take off your uniform—just leave on your white blouse and your panties." I did as I was told, stripping my shoes also. I was then pushed in the seat and the rubber band that held my waist length pink locks up was removed. Anna picked the green goop up from the bathtub's ledge and smeared it on my face, telling me to lean back and relax. It was hard to relax, but I leaned back and closed my eyes, as Rima grabbed cucumber slices and placed them on top of my eyelids so I couldn't peak. I heard a click and music filled the bathroom.

I heard the water being turned on and in a moment my hair was soaked in icy cold water.

"What in the world?" I screeched, shivering for the coldness on my scalp.

"Cold waters better for your hair." Anna's voice explained, as she began to furiously rub shampoo that smelled like strawberries in my hair, before rinsing it with cold water. Then she used five conditioners: Regular for silk and shine, Superb for a dry scalp or dandruff, Supreme for untamable or frizzy hair, Extra Supreme for volume and strength, and Leave-in conditioner for extra manageability.

Once all the conditioner was is my hair, I felt it being brushed through easily and put up into a high pony tail. Then I felt nothing. One of the cucumbers fell from my eyes, and I looked up to see Rima writing on a clipboard and Anna whispering what needed to be done to me, as she looked me up and down. When she saw that one of the cucumbers fell, she took them off and told Rima to just take down the mirror. Rima complied, but it took Anna's help, and they moved the mirror outside, before coming back in and continuing notes.

"Definitely need to do her nails. I guess she still chews them," I heard Anna mumble to Rima.

"Let's try to crimp her hair. Then we'll straighten, and then curl. We'll see which the best on her looks."

"And we'll try some make-up, though it has to be light and only experimental."

"Also put down that we need to find out her color. She never really wears anything bright—she's got that Punk/Goth thing going on. We'll have to make sure we have Yuki and Amu totally different."

"We'll need to change her hair color, too. We'll decide what too later."

"Oh, and the legs. Well... you know what we'll go there."

"Her eyebrows are a little out of portion, so we'll tweeze those. And her lips—we have to make sure those become full."

"Her skin is in great condition—no pimples or anything—but we could make it a little softer."

"She has some of those small red pimple-like things on her arm, though. I have some lotion that will remove that by Monday."

"Overall, if we change that and a few other things, she'll look totally different. So let's get started."

After the list was made, some whispered too low for me to hear, leaving me curious, they took the green goop off my face and then put a silky blue sleeping mask on my face. I thought since they took the mirror down that they'd let me see what they were doing and who was doing it, but I was obviously proven wrong.

I felt someone clipping my nails and rubbing some kind of cream on my cuticles, first on my hands, then toenails. Then my feet were placed in an automatic massager that bubbled and I could smell that some kind of cream was in it. It smelled minty. I felt lotion being applied to my legs and arms, and then screamed in pain when I felt an eyebrow being plucked by tweezers, I suppose. This went on for the next six or seven minutes on both eyebrows, which I was sure were red when done with. They burned, and I felt someone rub cold cream on them, making the burn decrease a few levels, but it still slightly stung.

My hair was removed from the ponytail a little later and someone began blow-drying it, then did something else, I'm unsure of what, to it. Then it was tied back up with what I heard Rima say was a orange ribbon. I yelped when I felt something go up one of my nostrils and then pull back.

"What was that?!" I demanded, confused of what would need to do up my nose.

"Nose hair trimmer." Rima muttered, and then continued as she had been. I raised my eyebrow. I didn't even _want _to know why I needed my nose hairs trimmed. I wasn't even like anyone would see them.

The next few things they did to me I will not describe to you for fear of scarring you for life. The only thing I will say is that someone trimmed my hair and then I felt them crimp, straighten, and put my hair into curlers to see which looked the best. After muttering in hushed tones for a while, they pulled the blindfold away from my eyes and handed me a short white towel, telling me to not ask questions, just strip and put it on. I did so curiously, and was led to my room, then laid down on a folding mat.

I watched as Rima carefully applied some warm orange goop to my right leg, Anna doing my left. Then, they both placed the odd looking paper strips on my legs, and I closed my eyes, relaxing. I didn't get why Rima and Anna seemed so reluctant to do something—this was so comforting.

"1," Anna whispered.

"2," Rima followed,

"3!" They both yelled, and pulled a strip each of my leg. I yelled out in pain, my legs burning. I hadn't any idea that it was possible for me to yell so loud for so long, but I guess it was, and I was grateful for once that my mom was at work.

One hour later I lay on my bed, still wrapped in the white towel, numb from my first waxing experience. Rima ushered me up and handed me our schools uniform without my usual accessories. She pushed me into the bathroom, and as my legs were still stinging, I put on my uniform and came back into the room. Anna gasped when I entered and Rima's mouth fell open.

"What?" I asked, confused. Did they mess it up? Did I look _that _bad?

"Look for yourself!" Anna said perkily, and with the help of Rima, she pulled a full body mirror from under my bead and put it right side up before stepping back. Slowly and cautiously I stepped forward to see what they had done wrong. Once in front of the mirror I blinked once, twice, then a third time. Then my mouth fell open. Who was I looking at?! It surely was _not _me.

My hair—which was long and flowing, as well as, now, a shade of midnight blue—cascaded down my back to my waist in different sized ringlets. My eyes, which were deep pools of golden, were hidden under black, long feminine lashes and perfectly even eyebrows. My face was perfect and angular—with high cheekbones, a strong jaw line, a straight nose, and full, soft pink lips. I'm sure my face hadn't looked that good before.

I looked petite and had an hour-glass figure which the schools ironed uniform complimented perfectly. I was sure that this wasn't me, even though it clearly was. Nothing looked the same. My skin was creamy white, and flawless. My fingernails, which I had always bitten out of habit, were clipped perfectly and looked elegant with clear, shiny polish on them. I looked like a different person all together. A rich, high class princess. I could pass off as a popular, now. Or higher than a popular, perhaps. Before, I would have been classified as normal if I hadn't put on that 'Cool and Spicy' attitude accidently. But now... I was, not to sound vain, but, beautiful.

"Perfect. The poplars will be eating out of your hands in just a matter of time." Anna said, smiling. Rima went over to the laptop and opened it, looking over a typed page.

"Okay, let's go over what you'll do on Monday." Rima said, "I've already got the forms filled out for you, and some of Anna's forms filled out for her. Now, you have to act innocent. Sweet, and caring. I'll be hanging out with you, seeing as Amu 'moved'. You're going to get into _their _group, and wait until one of them invite you to the party on Saturday. It's going to be a big deal—it's a party for Tadase's," She scoffed at the name. Tadase was my crush when I was in elementary, but I got over him quick. But it seemed her like me now. Or Amu. Since I was 'Yuki' now.

"It's Tadase's birthday, so everyone's going to be there. Even Tsukiyomi is coming. Probably because they nagged him into it, but that's a minor detail. Anyway, I think he's going out with one of the highly popular girls, even though he doesn't like her, and so that'll give us a chance to do popular sabotage and get you some flirting opportunities."

"That's all you need to do on Monday." Rima finished, and then Anna took over.

"Tomorrow we'll take you shopping for an entirely new wardrobe for outside of school. Yuki can't be wearing any of Amu's clothes and have people recognized her. I've got Aunties credit card, and she told me I could spend as much as I want, whenever I want." Anna said. Anna's side of the family is rich, because though my mom got the house, my aunt got all my grandparents money. "We'll go shopping for Tadase's party some other day. But you really need new clothes asap. You can borrow some of mine to go shopping- you look about my size."

"I'll call my mom and ask her if I can spend the night, then." Rima interjected. I nodded, and she took out her cell phone, hitting her mom's speed dial number.

"Mom? I'm at Amu's... Can I spend the night? ... You're out of town for the next three days? Okay... Papa is in New York? Okay. Bye." She hung up the phone and turned to me.

"Mom's out of town for the next three days and dad's gone to NY. She said to stay over at your house." Rima informed. I nodded. This happened often. Rima's mom went out of the town all the time, as did her father.

"So three people will live here for the next three days!" Anna exclaimed perkily. I nodded as an evil smile slowly formed on her face.

"I have a good idea," She told.

—**Just My Life—  
Chapter 3: Just a C****afé**

"I've never tried a Twix." Anna said as she picked up a choclate bar. The chocolate had been Anna's so called 'good idea'. We all walked to the candy store that was three blocks away, and Anna used her mom's credit card to buy half the store. As in, in the middle of our little circle, there's Milk Chocolate Hershey Bars, Milk Chocolate with Almonds Hershey Bar, Dark Chocolate Hershey Bars, Crunch Bars, Snickers, Three Musketeers, Twix, Mr. Goodbar, Crackle bar, Hershey Kisses, M&M's, Peanut M&M's, Chocolate with Caramel Hershey Bar, Dove Dark Chocolate, York Mints, Milk Duds, Milky Way, Reese's, Tootsie Roll, Twizlers, and a variation of many other delectable snacks.

We were playing the game 'I've Never' with soda instead of Alcohol, and at Anna's statement, Rima and I drank the soda simultaneously. Now it was my turn.

"I've never... drank any kind of alcoholic beverage." I said, biting the head off of a gummy bear. Rima drunk. I gaped at her.

"Rima!" I exclaimed, a bit bubbly from my chocolate high.

"What?!" She said defensively. "I didn't know it had alcohol in it until I drank enough to get a hangover the next morning!" Anna snickered, but didn't say anything. I glanced at her as she picked up a caramel Hershey bar.

"I've never French kissed a guy." Rima said. Anna drunk. We both turned to her, one eyebrow raised.

"What? We're sixteen for god's sake," She said, stuffing a sour patch kid in her mouth and chugging down the rest of the soda in her cup before refilling it.

"I've never—"...

**1:30am**

We finished off the last of our precious chocolate and were bouncing off the walls hyperly, sad that our soda was gone too.

**3:39am**

We finished watching all the Code Geass reruns when Anna crashed. Our chocolate high was gone and Rima and I were humming quietly, trying to fight the sleep.

**4:01am**

I stopped humming three minutes ago, and now Rima stopped. Right after she stopped I heard her snore lightly. I was the only one awake now. I'll fall asleep any second. I'm done. Night.

**The Next Morning ****—**** ahem ****—**** Afternoon**

I slowly opened my eyes and closed them immediately. The light flowing in from my open balcony window was just too bright. I sat up and looked around. Why was I on the floor beside my bed? I looked up at my bed and saw Rima in the center, arms and legs spread as wide as they would go, taking up almost all the bed. I then turned to my couch and saw Anna mumbling something and snuggling into a pillow. I yawned, stood, and stretched. Grunting, I glanced at the alarm clock. _1:13. _

Scratching the back of my head, I went to the bathroom and glanced into the mirror. Then I screamed, and jumped back, surprised at my own reflection. Anna and Rima rushed in seconds later, and then I figured out what had happened. Oh. Make Over. Duh.

"What is it?' Anna asked groggily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. I smiled weakly and shook my head, embarrassed.

"Nothing. I just felt like screaming." I lied. Rima raised an eyebrow at me, as did Anna, but they didn't say anything. I bent over the sink and splashed icy water in my eyes to wake me up, though it didn't really help. When I turned Anna was holding her stomach as she groaned.

"I think I ate too much." She said, rubbing her thin stomach. I giggled at her as she splashed water in her face, followed by Rima. Once we all emerged through the bathroom door, Anna seemed to remember something.

"Shopping!" She exclaimed cheerfully. A minute ago she says her stomach hurts and now she's being a bright and perky morning bird? Well, that's Anna for you. Unpredictable.

"I don't have any clothes, so we'll have to stop by my house on the way." Rima put in, gesturing toward the outfit she had worn yesterday. I shook my head at her.

"You've left clothes here before, I'm sure I can find you an outfit," I said, opening the bottom drawer of my dresser and finding an outfit belonging to Rima on top. Handing it to her, I yawned again and reached for my own outfit.

"Amu, you're supposed to be Yuki. I told you I'd let you borrow one of my outfits," Anna said, going over to a corner of my room where five large black suitcases stood. What did she have in there? Her entire old closet?

Once our outfits were picked out, we all went into the bathroom and changed. Anna did my make-up and Rima's while Rima did Anna's. When we were done we stood in front of the mirror, looking ourselves over.

I was wearing a light green short sleeve off the shoulder halter with a black and green plaid skirt that reached to my mid thigh. Over the halter I wore a long, green flowing jacket, and Anna insisted on me wearing black leggings and some flats. Rima curled my now midnight blue hair- the same colors as Ikuto's, I noticed- while Anna applied the makeup. She put on a bit of green eye shadow, black eyeliner, mascara, blush, and lip gloss on me, making it somehow look natural.

Rima wore a light pink long sleeved shirt with brown ribbon knitted through the bottom as a him and a small stringed bow tied to the side. Over the shirt she wore a light brown vest that reached to the bottom of her rib cage. Her skirt was just plain brown to her mid-thigh and she wore high white socks with a pair of brown boots. Her hair was like normal, in ringlets, and I realized then that our hair was in the same style. Her make-up was a light pink eye shadow with brown eyeliner and a bit of lip gloss, looking natural like mine.

Finally, Anna wore a black, short sleeve skull shirt that reached just above mid-thigh, a pair of white skinny jeans, and a long, flowing white jacket. Her makeup consisted of no eye shadow, mascara, blush, and lip gloss. She had a pair of black high heels on and her hair was straightened and cut to her shoulders. She said she may dye it brown, but Rima and I both agreed it looked better as it was. Then she said she wanted to put it in ringlets like ours were, but Rima and I crimped it instead, without her knowing, and when she looked in the mirror she ended up liking that better.

"Time for shopping!" She announced happily, and with that we walked out of my room, through the kitchen and living room, and out of my house.

After four and a half long, torturing hours, we were finally done shopping and putting up our purchases. Anna and Rima had bought me thirteen outfits that they deemed cute, five pairs of silk pajamas, a lot of make up to stock up my bathroom, more than twenty regular purses, six Prada bags, five pairs of channel sunglasses, a few dresses, two wallets in pink and green, and too many accessories to count. Oh, and did I mention none of this stuff came close to anything I wore before, when I was just 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu? Well, it didn't.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat at that cute new café that we heard those girls at the mall talking about. I'm starved." Anna said, not seeming the lease bit tired from hours of walking and shopping and complaining. But I did have to agree with her on one thing. I was starving, too.

"Okay," I agreed as Rima nodded. We got off the living room's white and black striped leather sofa, out the door, and onto the side walk. Anna waved for a cab, which immediately stopped. We climbed in it, and Rima pulled a manila folder that I hadn't noticed from under her arm. I looked at her curiously.

"I want to go over some last minute things with you before Monday, just in case we see anyone that we know at the café or something." She said. I nodded and sighed.

"Okay, we'll both call you Yuki in public. You're the cousin of Anna and the cousin of Amu. You came to live with Amu's mom while Amu had to go to your mom's house to help out with some family matters." Rima explained. I nodded, telling her that I knew what to say if anyone asks. "If somebody what kind of family matters, get a cold face and say it's personal. That will make them think that something bad happened or that you won't tell them no matter what, so if that's the case, they should leave you alone. Oh yeah, and if we run into anyone, play hard to get."

"Okay," I replied as the cab came to a halt in front of the café. Anna stepped out, followed by Rima, and then me. We walked like best friends, arm in arm, me in the middle, into the café and were seated at a booth by a woman in a short skirt and white, dressy see through shirt. Anna noticed her purposely drop a menu so she could bend over in front of a man, showing her underwear in the process, and she snorted at this, and murmured 'slut' to me under her breath, causing me to smile. Anna and Rima sat together at one side of the booth while I sat by myself on the other, and the woman told us that a waitress would be with us soon.

I opened my menu and looked over the choices. I scanned over the light menu, seeing as Anna had put me on a diet for no apparent reason. I could have the Chicken Fried Steak, Hamburger Steak, Mushroom Hamburger Steak, Meatloaf, Pot Roast, Catfish, Grilled Chicken Breast either classic or Cajun, or I could have Chicken tenders. I decided on the Mushroom Hamburger Steak, which I heard a passing teen suggest to her friend. I liked steak, hamburgers, and mushrooms, so why not?

"Your orders?" I heard a masculine voice ask. I looked up and recognized the waiter immediately. It was... Ikuto? In a tux and on skates? Wow. I forced down a blush, as I heard Rima gasp and saw Anna turn to her curiously. I cleared my throat before speaking, still fighting a blush.

"Um... I would like a Mushroom Hamburger Steak and a water as well as a Dr. Pepper, please." I said, trying not to look at Ikuto. Anna turned to me and shook her head.

"She wants a _diet _Dr. Pepper, she means." Anna said. I sighed, and nodded, still not looking at Ikuto.

"And _I _want a large chicken salad with ranch dressing and water." Anna said, and turned to Rima. "Rima, what do you want?" I looked at Rima and noticed her shoot a glare at Ikuto.

"_I _want a new waiter." She said rudely. I spared a glance at Ikuto, who was now smirking at Rima, a mischievous glimmer in his eye. I intervened before he could reply.

"Rima-chan, do you _know _this waiter?" I asked, acting surprised by her rudeness as well as innocent. I felt Ikuto's gaze land on me, but I kept my eyes on Rima.

"This is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, the heart throb of your new school. You know the one I told you to _stay away_ from, because he's as arrogant as they come." Rima explained to me. I knew by the way she thickened the words 'stay away' that she was setting a trap. I knew as well as anyone that Ikuto couldn't stay away from a challenge. Obviously Rima was going to use it to her advantage.

"Oh! You mean the one that Amu-nee told off?" I asked innocently, switching my gaze to Ikuto to see his reaction. He had an eyebrow raised as I acted like I was examining him. "I thought he was suppose to be hotter," I said, still in an innocent voice. I saw Rima snicker at this from the corner of my eye and Anna's lip curve up ward into a smile.

"Yuki, it's rude to say that to people you've just me," Anna scolded as if I was a child. I look glanced at her, then looked at him, feigning an apologetic look.

"Sorry, Tsukiyomi-san, my cousin, Amu, just told me that you were _supposed _to be the hottest guy in school. I just thought some of the guys in our school would be hotter." I said, in my innocent tone, my eyes wide and gentle. I saw Ikuto's eyebrow raise higher at my last comment, and smiled at him sweetly.

"I guess Amu-nee just has bad taste in men." I said in a quiet voice that Ikuto could probably only barley pick up. Ikuto leaned closer to me, to hear the next words I would say. "Or it may be that I'm just not into guys who mess with my families feelings by kissing there forehead and embarrassing them to death." I shrugged, keeping my eyes innocent-looking. I glanced at Anna and saw that she was suppressing a laughing fit.

"You're probably the reason why Amu didn't put up a big fight when Auntie told her to help mom out with some stuff all the way down in America." I said, and sighed sadly, shaking my head. I looked up to catch Ikuto's surprised look, but Rima didn't give him time to say anything.

"I want a Chicken Fried Steak and a baked potato. Just water. And hurry, we have to get home and unpack Yuki's stuff. We don't have all day, Tsukiyomi." Rima said in a sassy tone, and made a shooing motion with her hands. Ikuto's eyes narrowed, and he, as slowly as possible, skated away from our table. When he was out of hearing range Anna busted into a laughing fit.

"That was perfect, Yuki." Anna whispered in between breaths as she tried to stifled more laugher, only to fail miserably. I smiled lightly, and Rima nodded at me in approval.

"We'll have some more fun when he brings the food," Rima whispered to me from across the table, and I nodded. Anna wiped the tears from her eyes that she had earned from laughing so hard, and grinned brightly. I got her silent message. _This was going to be interesting._


	4. Chapter 4

The café really was an interesting place. Teens completely packed the place up now, boys wanting to see the ladies exposing outfits, and girls wanting to see all the hot guys on skates. No one came to eat at all, really. Except us, of course; us being me, Rima, and Anna. Anna being the one that was laughing every time a waitress leaned over to expose her garments to a male, and Rima being the one to help plan what I was to say to Ikuto when he came back, in the case he stopped to question me or anyone else.

"Here he comes, with the drinks." Rima told, and I turned to see Ikuto skating towards our table, taking his good time doing so. "Don't look at him—he'll think you're interested!" Rima scolded me quietly, and I snapped my head toward her. "I don't think he'll stop for long, since there are so many customers, but he does whatever he wants." She whispered the last part, seeing as he was now with in hearing distance.

"Ne, Rima-chan, does he go to our school? That boy, the one with the brown hair." I asked in a normal voice, loud enough for Ikuto to hear as he silently laid the drinks on our table. Rima nodded, and I tried to look thoughtful. "Hm... well, isn't he hotter than Tsukiyomi-san? I mean, it depends what kind of guy you're looking for... but that one sort of seems cuter to me." I said, placing my pointer finger on my chin thoughtfully.

"Really?" A husky voice asked, and I felt hot breath on my ear. I turned immediately, fought a blush, and pushed Ikuto away. I thought I saw a bit of shock on his face, but then there was a smirk.

"Ne, Anna-chan, he's such a pervert. Just like Amu-nee told us..." I said, pouting at my cousin. She nodded in agreement, and scowling at Ikuto, which was quite the scene, seeing as she's about two thirds of his size and scowling like an angry, protective mother. I smiled at her, and placed a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me, immediately stopped scowling, her eyes now strangely gentle. I was going to glance at Ikuto, but I remembered Rima telling me to not even look at him too much. I felt strangely good at this acting thing. I knew Ikuto was about to say something, when my phone went off with the normal ringtone.

"Hello?" I answered. Usually, I would say hey, what's up, talk to me, what do you want, or hi, but rarely ever Hello. But now I was the new, innocent Yuki.

_"Since when do __**you **__answer your phone like that when __**I'm **__calling?" _A teasing voice said from the other line. I immediately recognized it, and gasped.

"Akira?!" I said, failing to keep the excitement from my voice. I heard him chuckle. Akira was my only guy friend, but his parents sent him out of Tokyo a few years back, seeing as he was a huge trouble maker. They sent him to an _All Boys Academy _for him to straighten up his act. And 'all boys' meant one thing. No girls. So really, I was half surprised he wasn't dead by now. Akira _lives _off girls.

"I mean, what do you want?" I asked, acting oblivious to the fact that Ikuto was still standing at our table.

_"That's so cold, not even a 'wow, your still alive' for your best friend?" _He teased. I smirked, something that I _never _did as Amu. But now I could, I _wasn't _Amu anymore.

"Akira, what do you want?" I asked again, trying to sound impatient. I heard him huff, and smiled.

_"I'm out of hell." _He told me, and I felt my eyes widen. I glanced at Anna, who was mouthing something to me. I raised an eyebrow and she mouthed it again. 'What's Akira want? I didn't know he got his cell back.'

"You're _free?" _I said eyes still on Anna, whose mouth dropped. He was supposed to be in the boarding school for six more months. Rima was just staring at me, not knowing who Akira was.

_"As free as I'll ever get with my witch of a mom,"_ He joked. I smiled again, and nodded at Anna, telling her quietly that he was free. I felt the seat beside me go down, and spun my head to the side to see Ikuto sitting on my side of the booth, eyes on my phone. Weird.

"So, we gonna meet tomorrow, or is your mom grounding you for breaking out early?" I joked, catching Rima's eye. She bobbed her head once, and I knew what she meant. She meant that, for some reason, Ikuto was interested in the phone call, so I needed to keep talking.

"_Hey, I didn't break out! Three dudes died and the police found out that the principal murdered them, so they put an immediate suspension on the camp. Mom's were complaining to the school board anyway, saying that their kids should have short breaks to come home." _I was shocked by the news. One of my closest friends since pre-school was sent to a camp with a murderer as the principal? That was just asking for trouble. But, I decided to make a joke of it, knowing that it would just put a damper on the conversation if I started worrying.

"Ah, why didn't he target you? You must have been the worst student." I said teasingly.

_"I was." _He agreed, and I could practically head his smile._ "And we can't meet 'til next weekend, I'm getting back to Tokyo on Thursday. So I'll see you Saturday?"_

"Are you asking me out on a _date_?" I teased, feigning horror. I didn't hear a reply for a minute, and rolled my eyes.

_"No! Is it a crime to want to see your best girl-friend?" _He said defensively. I raised an eyebrow.

"Girlfriend?" I asked, still teasing.

_"Friend that's a girl!" _He excused again.

"Fine, I'll meet you next Saturday. Be at the train station by one, otherwise I'm ditching you," I said. He snorted.

_"Ja'ne."_

"Ja." I hung up my phone, and Anna raised an eyebrow at me.

"Did the famous Akira just ask _you _out on a _date? _I'm jealous, Yuki,_"_ She teased me, and I knew she was saying this for show, seeing as she briefly glanced at Ikuto, who was still sitting beside me.

"That's _my _business, Anna. Stop teasing me," I said innocently, and blushed purposely. It was only a light pink tint to my cheeks, but it was noticeable. I turned to Ikuto, blush still in place… "Um... Tsukiyomi-san, what can I do for you?" I asked. He didn't say anything, and I tilted my head, feigning confusion. Before he could answer, the brown haired teen that I had pointed to earlier skated over.

"Ikuto, the boss said you better get moving. You have more one table to take care of," He said, eyes scanning all of us, landing on Rima first, turning to Anna, and then planting them on me. "No matter how pretty the girls are at the table," He added. I blushed again, my face turning a darker pink but not red.

"I'm sorry that we held up one of your waiters," I apologized, making sure my voice was innocent. I put my head down, acting ashamed, and Rima interrupted.

"It's his fault for sitting down. Now leave us alone, Tsukiyomi." Rima demanded icily, and I turned to her to see her stoic face in place. The brown haired teen skated away, but Ikuto stayed sitting.

"Tsukiyomi-san," I said, slowly, "You really to leave. I can imagine what Akira would say if he caught me with you, the supposive heart throb." I said gently. He raised his eyebrow at me at the word supposive. I glanced down at my phones time.

"And please hurry, I need to fix dinner for Auntie before she gets home. She gets off early today," I said, keeping my gaze off Ikuto as I replaced my cell phone in my new green Prada bag—one Anna picked out to match today's outfit.

"Get a move on, Tsukiyomi. You don't want me to call the manager, do you?" Rima asked. I turned to her to see she was smirking at Ikuto, and bit back a smile. I suddenly felt hot breath in my ear,

"See ya, kitten." A masculine voice whispered, and when I turned seconds later, Ikuto was gone. I looked at Anna, who was smirking at me, and then at Rima, who had an eyebrow raised.

"So, what did the target say?" Rima whispered to me. I looked at her blankly and then smiled slightly as I repeated the message.

"Hook, Line, and Sucker." Anna muttered to me; smirk still intact on her face, all signs of innocence gone. So my schedule is: Go to school and act like the innocent new girl, get Ikuto to fall in love with me without falling in love with him, shop for outfit for Tadase's popular party, go meet Akira next Saturday, go to the poplars party Saturday night, and dispatch all Amu-like personality traits. Oh, and act like all that's going to be easy. Easy? Yeah right.

—**Just My Life—  
Chapter 4: Just A New Day**

_Beep, Beep, Beep!_

There it is again. That insistent beeping! I swear, whatever that thing is I'm going to murder it. It sounds a lot like-

"Good morning, Sunshine!" Anna screeched, right next to my left ear, I might add. I think I may be going deaf.

I sat up quickly and fell off of my large bed with a loud thump. The sheets were tangled around my body and I had some of my hair in my mouth. I angrily yanked the sheet off my head and body and sputtered out my hair.

"What the heck are you doing, Anna!" I yelled at her. She looked amused, sitting up there on my bed, and as I stood up, daring a glance at the alarm clock after noticing it was still dark outside. "It's 5:00 in the morning! Normal people don't get up at this hour!"

"You're _not _normal, though. You're a girl." She replied perkily, before taking my arm, and before I could protest, dragged me into the bathroom. Rima stood in a short white towel, with dripping wet hair, as she washed her face with some goop I had never even seen before.

"Now take a bath," Anna sung out, sounding much too happy for this time of morning. I stared at her incredulously. First she screams in my ear to wake me up, and then she wants me to take a bath this early in the morning and start getting ready for school? She's gone insane. Though I'm sure it was a short road for her.

Undressing slowly and unwillingly, I stepped into the tub filled two thirds with warm water. "Why do I have to take a bath; showers quicker," I complained. She rolled her eyes and Rima exited the room, leaving me at the mercy of my cousin. And my cousin had _no _mercy.

"Because, silly, your my doll and I want to wash your hair!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. I watched as she squirted a more-than-generous Strawberry shampoo in her hands and began massaging it into my hair, and with a resentful sigh, I began to slowly wash my body.

Once I was done with my bath, I was wrapped in a long pink towel that I never knew I had, and Rima came in, hair in curlers, fully dressed in uniform. She sat me down in front of the chair, which was still placed in front of the sink, and began putting different sized curlers into my hair, as Anna picked out my accessories and got my book bag ready.

Once Anna came back in, she put my make up on for me, and did Rima's also. Rima did Anna's, and they both sprayed strawberry perfume on my neck and wrist. Then I crimped Anna's hair as Rima removed the rollers from my hair. I dressed in my uniform after brushing my teeth. By then it was about six thirty. I still didn't get why we had to get up this early—we had until eight to be in first period.

We all stood in front of my long vanity mirror, looking ourselves over. I had on green eye shadow again. Anna said it brought my eyes out. Other than that, I had a little lip gloss and eyeliner, but that was it. Anna and Rima had the same thing, except Anna's eye shadow was purple, and Rima's was a light pink. I carried my green Prada bag again, the bag matching my eye shadow, while Anna carried her silky purple one and Rima borrowed my pink one. We all wore a pair of channel sun glasses, and Anna gave us a piece of _Big Red _gum. Then we went to the kitchen, to get something to eat. I told Anna she wasted her gum if were about to eat, but she waved it off saying she had tons.

When we came downstairs, mom was already gone. She leaves at three or four every morning, and doesn't come back until eleven or twelve at night. I hate that she over works herself, but since her and dad divorced, she doesn't even talk to me anymore. It's been almost half a year, though. I'm used to it by now. But, in the kitchen wore the two people I had yet to see. My cousins, the twins.

Luna, the cousin older by a minute, had dark, murky green hair that was straight and at her shoulders, flipping out at the bottom. She had on over-elaborated black eyeliner and far too much sea-weed green eye shadow on. Her lips were painted red with a stick of lip stick in her orange Prada bag, and a pair of channel sunglasses covered her light blue eyes. Her uniform had the top three buttons undone, so you could see cleavage, and she had hitched her skirt up as far as it could go.

Runa stood beside her twin. She had straight straw colored hair tied up in a high ponytail with a dark blue ribbon. Her eye make-up was elaborate dark blue eye shadow and two much eyeliner and mascara. Her lips were also red, with a lipstick I suppose was in her silk blue Prada bag. Runa's outfit was in the same fashion as Luna's, only she had two buttons undone instead of three. They both sneered when they saw Anna, as they didn't seem to recognize me or Rima. Rima and they had never met, so that was understandable, but they were stupid not to recognize me.

_"You_ have friends over?" Luna said, still sneering at her sister.

"You have _friends_?" Runa taunted, looking me and Rima over in disgust.

"Yes, I have friends, you morons. And one of them is your cousin. I _hope _you can at least remember Yuki's face. She's been over to the mansion I don't know how many times." Anna lied. The twins blinked stupidly.

"Oh, yeah, Yuki! We didn't forget her, you slut, we just didn't _want _to remember someone who was _your _friend." Luna excused. I sighed, shaking my head. After all these years it seemed like she still couldn't come up with a better come back than slut, bitch, or whore. I mean, how many times can you really use that?

"Let's just get some food on the way to school," Rima suggested, moving from the room. I followed, and Anna was reluctant to follow, seeing as it would seem we were admitting defeat. Which we most definitely not. We exited the house and waved a cab down, then stopped at the coffee shop a block away from school.

We hopped out of the cab and I immediately spotted other girls from our school, sitting around sipping lattes. Anna ordered strong black coffee, Rima got a Mocha Latte, and I ordered a Cappuccino with whipped cream. We got a dozen coffee cookies to share. Then, we sat at a small round table by the window, sipping our drinks and munching on cookies. For a moment we sat in silence, then Anna launched into full scale talking.

"I can't _believe _that Tsukiyomi ditched the restaurant the other night." She said a slight smirk on her lips. "It was like he was _running. _And Tsukiyomi's just don't run."

Rima also looked amused. It was true. After saying 'See ya, Kitten' Ikuto had left the cafe. Anna had asked the waiter who had brought our food where he went, and he said that he cut work early, like 'usual'.

"You know Tsukiyomi's sister, that high popular at our school, Hoshina Utau?" Rima asked, changing the topic as I stirred my drink.

"Sister? Isn't that just a rumor?" I asked.

"No," Rima replied curtly. I wondered how she could be so sure, but ignored it.

"Hm. They don't look anything alike." I mused, and then added, "Yeah, I know her, why?"

"Well, she's the head of the poplars." Rima said, "So get on her good side."

"The poplars have a head?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. Anna shook her head.

"What are we going to do with her," She murmured. I rolled my eyes slightly. Just because I don't' really know everything...

"Doesn't she have some kind of older brother fetish, then, or something?" I inputted. "I heard some girls saying that she was in love with Ikuto, as we were ordering?"

"Now that you mention it, I heard it was like that," Rima muttered. Anna looked disturbed by the idea. I couldn't blame her, though. I would be too, if I wasn't used to stuff like that. I used to have a friend that was in love with her younger brother, and I knew some people other than Utau at our school that was like that.

"If their siblings, why don't they have the same last name?" I asked. Rima shrugged at my question, obviously not knowing.

"You know Kukai? That soccer jock?" Rima asked. I nodded, knowing that he was one of the poplars, too.

"That's guys a womanizing, lecherous, bad boy wanna-be." I said, finishing my drink. Rima nodded in agreement, while Anna looked interested in meeting this "bad boy wanna-be".

"Well, you may have to suck up to him a little, so be prepared," Rima warned. I groaned, hating the thought of sucking up to someone.

"C'mon, let's go to the office and make sure they got the enrollment papers and get our schedules before classes," Anna suggested, standing. Exiting the coffee shop, we headed to the school as new students. Step 1: Get into the poplars.

—

Amu looked around the school's grounds. This was her second year here, and yet it seemed as if it was merely her first day, as she stood, Anna beside her, Rima commencing part of their plan in another area. Why did it seem so different? She guessed it was because she had never _really _looked at it. Her 'Cool and Spicy' character allowed her to do most anything she wanted and put a safe distance between her and everyone else, but it seemed as if the people _expected _her, or her when she was Amu, to show that she was uninterested in anything and everything... anybody and everybody.

She stood under a tree near the poplars normal hangout. Even if she didn't know who the leader of the poplars was, she knew, at least, where they always hung out, to either ditch class or to just hang before class. She and Anna, Anna being at her side, were looking around as if lost, innocent new students. Which Anna was... well, she was new at least. But they were waiting for something... somebody. And Rima had told her who, knowing the player's exact tactic. She said she felt sorry for using him... _almost. _

A minute later, Amu spotted a lean figure coming toward them. _Yui Hotori. Younger brother of Tadase Hotori. Status: Popular. Type: Ultimate Player. Blood Type: O. _

Amu sweat dropped slightly at all the information Rima had the two memorize. Earlier, on the walk to school, they were taught all the names of the poplars, their occupations, and so on. She wondered how her friend had gotten even to blood type. Actually, she didn't _want _to know.

As the figure got closer from the poplars hang out point, you could distinctly make out blonde, untidy hair and a big smile that seemed to be plastered on the freshman's face. If Amu was _really _new, she would probably think that this was just an innocent blue eyed boy. But she wasn't new. And even if she was a bit dense sometimes, she knew a player when she saw it. She saw the small, almost undetectable, glimmer deep in his azure eyes, and she knew at once that it was most definitely the first phase of the plan. Yui.

Nudging Anna in her rib cage as a signal that he was quickly approaching, the two continued to look cluelessly around the vast amount of land in the school's courtyard. Only when Yui stopped directly in front of them did they let their eyes land on him, looking utterly confused.

**Amu's POV**

"Excuse me?" His masculine voice said smoothly. I innocently cocked my head to the side, and Anna pushed her channel sunglasses to the top of her head, eyes wide and innocent. I knew we looked vulnerable, and that's the main reason why the second rank popular had approached. Innocence, vulnerability, and unknowingness. None of which we had, but all of which it looked as if we had.

"Yes?" I asked, keeping my glee-filled eyes behind the dark lenses of my channel sunglasses, a light smile gracing my lips.

"You two look a little lost." It was a confident statement. We weren't, of course, but we couldn't say that. "Can I help in anyway?"

"Oh, yes please!" Anna said, giving off a fake sigh of relief. "I'm Anna. Arina Anna, but you can just call me Anna." She said, smiling sweetly, before gesturing towards me. "And this is my cousin, Hinamori Yuki. We both just transferred here." She added.

"Nice to meet you," I said, extending my hand. He greedily snatched it into his and shook it, but didn't let go, and picked up both of our bags, which were in the grass, before holding out his other hand for Anna. She rose an eyebrow, looking curious, but took it.

"I'll take you to meet my friends," He said, smile still plastered on his face. "By the way, the names Hotori Yui, but you can just call me Yui." He beamed, leading us up a small hill toward the poplars hang out.

"Yo guys, these are two new transfers. Yuki," He gestured towards me, "Anna," He gestured towards Anna. A blonde haired teen stood from his spot on the grass, and came up to us, holding out his hand.

"Hello, I'm Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you," I took his hand timidly, and shook it, as did Anna. _Hotori Tadase. Older Brother of Yui Hotori. Status: Head popular. Type: Annoyingly over-friendly and formal. Blood Type: C._

"Nice to meet, I'm Anna! This is my cousin, Yuki. But you already know that, don't you?" Anna asked perkily, flinging an arm around my shoulder to show how close we were. Tadase smiled, and started introducing people.

"This is Soma Kukai and Yuiki Yaya," He said, gesturing to a red hair boy laying back on the grass, looking rather bored, as a chestnut-eyed petite girl with auburn hair in pigtails talked to him animatedly. The boy sat up and gave a small wave, while the girl jumped up, and smiled at us.

"Hi, Yuki-chi, Anna-chi! Yaya is happy to meet you," She said, bounding up and hugging us both at the same time. "Yaya is sorry, but now Yaya has to make plans to go get cake with Kukai! Bye!" She said, then bounded away and sat back down next to the boy, Kukai, continuing to talk at an alarmingly fast rate.

_Kukai Soma. Only Child. Status: Rank One Popular. Type: Laid back, bad boy wanna-be, arrogant at times, but friendly when wants to be. Specialty: Soccer and Basketball. Blood Type: A.  
Yaya Yuiki. Older sister of Tsubasa. Status: Rank Two Popular. Type: Hyper active, energetic, sometimes annoying, childish. Loves: Snacks. Blood Type: B. _

Tadase then led us to a feminine looking male with long purple, silk like hair and a small smile. He was standing, and walked forward, then took my hand, and shook it. He did the same to Anna.

"Pleased to meet you, my name is Nagihiko Fujisaki," He introduced himself, his eye gentle and warming. Anna smiled in reply, while as nodded innocently. _Nagihiko Fujisaki. Only Child. Status: Rank One Popular. Type: Gentle and Sweet, most of the time. Blood Type: AB._

"And this is Hoshina Utau," Tadase said, stepping past Nagihiko and gesturing to a girl with long blonde hair tied back in pigtails. Her eyes were a sparkling purple and she was built like a model- tall, slim, with an hour glass figure. She just glanced at us, raised her eyebrow, and stepped away, not bothering to show any interest.

_Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi. Sister of Target, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Status: High up Popular- second to Tadase. Type: Stuck up, snobby, older-brother complex, multiple personality, afraid to show real self. Specialty: Singing. Blood Type: A. _

After a few more introductions, the bell rung, and everyone picked up their things, getting ready for class. Nagihiko came over to me and Anna, and offered us to walk with their group to class. Anna and I agreed, and as all of us migrated inside, we made conversation. I found it weird the poplars did everything in formation, but didn't say anything. As in, Tadase, Kukai, Yaya, and Utau walked in front, and the rest of us just sort of trailed behind. I figured Nagihiko usually went up front, but was conversing with us, so he stayed back.

Nagihiko was an extremely valuable source of information-- he told me about the pops (poplars) schedules, more of their hang outs, and some upcoming events, such as Tadase's party.

"It's invitation only," He explained. I nodded, "Will you two be going?"

"Are we invited?" I asked, smiling at him. He smiled back and nodded, then pulled two invitations from his bag and handed one to each of us.

"We'll be there," Anna said, putting her invitation inside her bag. Nagi nodded and waved as he turned into a class room. I glanced down at my schedule as we went. I had two classes with Anna and Rima, and they had all the same classes except art. Going are separate ways, I made it to first, while Anna made it to study-hall.

...

School was just as it was any other day. Long and boring, with rumors going around every which way, most about me and Anna, the new girls, and some about 'Cool and Spicy' Hinamori Amu's transfer. If only they knew.

My teachers introduced as a new student so I had to introduce myself and smile all day. I sat with the poplars at lunch today. So far, I've got down that: 1) They talk to their closest friends amongst themselves, 2) Yaya talks to much, 3) Nagihiko is too friendly for his own good, 4) Tadase makes an effort to help me and Anna fit in, but I think that's just how is, 5) Everyone asks me way to many questions, and 6) Ikuto's coming this way with another dude. Wait. What?

I glanced up to see the silky blue haired teen walking towards this table with a raven haired guy at his side. I looked back down at my unappetizing salad quickly, and nudged Anna in the ribs, the nodded my head casually toward Ikuto. She nodded once to me, but didn't say anything.

"Ne, is something wrong, Yuki-chi? Yaya can help," Yaya asked from beside me, talking in third person as she finished off the last of the strawberry short cake that she had stolen from Imino, a lesser popular. I shook my head, and she let it go with a head turn, getting up top look for more cake.

"Hey, Kitten," A husky voice whispered in my ear.

…

**Okay, hope you guys like it so far—honestly I wasn't planning on putting an A/N until I got to the newer chapters, but I just wanted to let everyone know that if they're reading these chapters, they're obviously the same as they were before I got them. All I'm basically doing (for now) opening Microsoft Word, fixing all grammatical errors / incorrect usage, and skimming through it before posting it up. **

**Some people have sent me PM's with complaints asking why I'm the one that Samsafanfic handed this story to if this is the first thing I have posted on fanfic—well, I used to have another account before I was hacked by someone I **_**thought**_** was a good friend. Anyway, we became close and even did a few story collaborations—but, that's beside the point…**

**Samsafanfic and me have a lot of similar ideas and are basically like twins or sisters, w/o the fighting part. Our writing styles happen to be greatly similar, so she asked me to pick this story up for her seeing as she has a lot going on in life and doubts she'll be able to update for a year or more. I hope you guys won't hate the changes that I make to the story, but if you're going to be ass's about it, then I suggest you stop reading where she left off.**

**I really don't care about any of your thoughts on this story or how I "Stole" it. That being said, I love reviews with suggestions/comments; hey, I'm even okay with **_**criticism. **_**Yea, I said "criticism"… **_**NOT **_**random bitching.**

**Thanks. With Luff~ **

**Yoruchii **


	5. Chapter 5

_"Hey, Kitten," A husky voice whispered in my ear. _I suppressed a shiver, then blinked once, knowing from the voice exactly who it was. I turned and locked my honey eyes with his Cobalt blue ones. I blinked innocently, and cocked my head to the side.

"Tsukiyomi-san, you shouldn't sneak up on people. I really don't want to file a restraining order on a perverted stalker." I said, frowning up at him. He smirked at me,

"Not even a restraining order can keep me away from _you_, _kitten." _I suppressed a blush, thinking of how seductively the word 'kitten' ran off his tongue. I knew he was just trying to make me flustered. And I couldn't let it work on me as Yuki. I couldn't- I wouldn't.

"Tsukiyomi-san," I puffed me cheeks and pouted, "Stop calling me kitten, I _do _have a name. Hmph." I turned away from his eyes, "And what kind of dumb pick up line is 'Not even a restraining order can keep me away from you'? It's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" I pouted a bit more.

"Hmmmm," It was a humming sound; I looked up to see his face directly in front of mine. I knew this would be coming, so I wasn't fazed, but I could hear the mummers from around us growing by the second. I felt a light pink make its way to my face, but ignored it, and crossed my arms defiantly, not turning away from Ikuto, but staring him straight in the eye. If I turned now or blushed anymore, it would be admitting defeat. Which I would not do. But it was hard to keep staring at him. He smelled so good that I was beginning to become dazed, which I hoped didn't show in my eyes. Why did he have to be so- No! I am not falling for him! I don't even have a c-crush on him. That sounded unconvincing with the stutter, didn't it.

"Need something?" I asked, as he still was not moving away after a minute or so of staring at me, and me staring back, forcing myself not to blink.

"Yes," He said, then came closer to my ear, "You." I pushed him away, trying to keep my blush in check. But I couldn't- my face was growing hotter by the minute.

"J-Jerk." Damn! I stuttered! I tried to brush off the mistake by glaring at him through my blush. He seemed a bit shocked that I had pushed him away, but quickly covered it up with a smirk. He made that annoying humming sound again, took a step back, and turned on his heel.

"C'mon Yoru," He called as he walked away, and I watched as the teen with raven hair and golden-almost yellow- orbs followed behind Ikuto. Yoru? Who the heck was Yoru? If he hangs out with Ikuto or has ever been seen with him, Rima should have made a card and profile on him. Weird...

"N-ne, Yuki-chan, do you know Tsukiyomi-san," I spun to Nagihiko to see he was looking at me rather sympathetically. Huh?

"Eto... I went to a café and he was working there... that's all, though..." I could hear the genuine confusion in my voice. Why was he looking at me like that? Like I was some kind of helpless lost puppy. Kukai came over and slung his arm over Nagihiko's shoulder, his eyes scanning me.

"Hm? She's his new target." It wasn't a question, it was obviously a known fact. I blinked at him in confusion, with a complimentary innocent held tint and a finger on my chin.

"Target? Who's?" I asked obliviously. Who's target? Ikuto's? A target? He had _targets?_

"He picked a good one," Nagihiko said, ignoring my questions, and giving out a sigh, nod, and heavy frown. He shook Kukai's arm from around me, and then directed his attention towards me.

"As you know, that was Tsukiyomi Ikuto.... Every few days, weeks, or months, he gets a new target. He messes with girls feelings... and he _never _does a favor without payment for it. And from girl... he only... accepts _one _kind of payment..." He trailed off and I just stared at him blankly. So? Why did he seem so upset about this? I needed Ikuto to try to mess with my feelings so I could get him to like me. Why was he so sympathetic- Oh. Duh. Any normal girl that is not interested in Tsukiyomi Ikuto (Do girls like that exist?) would be screaming their heads off right now and trying to change schools.

"Oh... What?" I yelped. Nagihiko seemed to force a smile and pat me on my back, in what I guess he figured was a reassuring way. Acting, ne? I could get used to this. "B-but I don't r-return fav-favors like t-that!" I stuttered, eyes wide. "He n-never helped m-me!" I excused. Nagihiko's smile turned more forced before it disappeared and he sighed lightly.

"If you met him _before _us, he thinks that it's _because _of meeting him that you would be allowed to hang out with us. It's... _rare _for a student to transfer the first Monday after school starts, and even rarer for us to make them-" He glanced at Anna, who was now behind me, a hand on my shoulder, "- an addition to the popular group." He said. I almost laughed. I didn't think he knew how snobby that sounded. But I kept on my confused and worried façade in place.

"B-but I barley even _know _him. We talked for maybe a m-minute at the c-café, but that's all! H-he never did anything that could m-make me end up with you!" I said, frantically looking for an excuse or a loophole. Or at least pretended to. This is sort of thrilling... the chance of it all... of them finding out and hating me(Which would be bad), or of just putting on this fake mask and acting innocent, new... and not 'Cool and Spicy.'

"He called you 'kitten'." Nagihiko said with a sigh. "He _never _gives pet names, code names, nicknames... any of it, to someone he's not interested in or to someone who doesn't have to return a favor. And he already found _us _as the favor to use for an excuse."

"Not that he needs and excuse to get girls in bed..." A voice said lightly, and I looked to my side to see Tadase, looking at the ground regretfully. He looked up from the ground, into my eyes, "Don't you think you should go back to the school you came from before you get hurt?" He seemed concerned.

"I'm not r-running away..." I muttered, looking to the ground, only the stutter I placed in my voice showing that I was the least bit worried or uncertain. I shook my head and repeated the line, "I'm not running away from some... some rude pervert." I said. Looking up I saw that Tadase and Nagihiko were no longer in front of me, but there stood the most popular girl in school, Hoshina Utau, glaring daggers at me.

"_What _did you just say? Ikuto is _not _a pervert, and he's perfectly sweet! And don't _you _think you can get _close _to him just because you met him _once, _you low-life beggar!" She said angrily... oh, was that her brother fetish showing? I was about to say something before interrupted by Anna, who stepped in front of me and glared right back at blonde haired, model-like girl.

"Just because _you're _in love with a pervert—who I might add is your brother—ewe incest—You don't have to take the fact that he only paid attention to _my _cousin and not you, out on her. And you might want to get a personality check, because _no one _talks to my family like that." She said, then spun, grabbed my arm, and walked away. Once back under the tree we were first at before dragged to the popular group by Yui, I busted out laughing.

"A-Anna! I can't believe you s-said that!" I said in between breaths. She smiled a gleam in her eyes.

"Us 'new students' gotta stand up for each other," She joked, grinning widely. "Anyway, _Yuki, _I doubt _you _would have told her off. She really deserved it," Anna said, and then added, "And that brother fetish is just creepy. I have to get rid of it before I barf! Eck!" I laughed at her as she pretended to gag.

"Popular at three o'clock," She whispered after laughing a few times herself. I stood up from the base of the tree trunk, immediately stopped laughing, and brushed the grass off my skirt. I looked up in time to see the raven haired teen heading our way... what was his name? Oh, yeah, Yoru. Oh... no... What did Ikuto's friend need? This was not according to plan.

"Yes?" Anna asked, her voice slightly irritated. Yoru had circled both of us more than twice wordlessly, and even after she questioned him, he still silently did one last circle, then stopped in front of us and smirked. Anna raised a fine eyebrow slightly, glaring at him through her channel sunglasses. Her glare just turned to me when I nudged her in the ribcage, and then, seeming to just now realize what she was doing, she closed her eyes and cleared her throat.

"Do you need something, Yoru-san?" Her voice was calmer, but her hands were trembling. What had gotten her so wound up, anyways?

"Just inspecting the new birdies," He said, winking once at Anna, "Making sure you both find you way and all that." Anna's eyes narrowed and I put a hand on her shoulder, signaling her not to say another word. Really, what in the hell was wrong with her? She's gonna blow the whole thing!

"Thank you for your consideration," I said, bowing shortly, "—but, I can assure you, we're perfectly fine." I turned to Anna, pulling her arm so she'd follow me towards the school building. Thoughtfully, I put my finger on my chin, and then said, loud enough for him to here, "I guess all of Tsukiyomi-san's friends are play boys, huh? Hopeless, isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Fine, let's start over then." With that, he walked away... then, turned back around and walked up to us.

"Hey there ladies," He said with a smirk. Not just any smirk, though… Yoru had obviously, over the years, developed a very Ikuto-like smirk. You know the one I'm talking about—the one that makes you go weak at the knees, turns your heart to this unsure jelly, and turns your brain to a disintegrated pile of nothingness.

Well, obviously, Yoru had gotten a knack for this smirk—and was now using it to get anything he and/or Ikuto wanted… And yes, I have to admit, this smirk would've worked on most girls. Most girls, that is, besides me, Amu… ahem… Hinamori Yuki, and my cousin, Arina Anna, are not the most typical of girls. Anyway, even though this smirk was very… say… appealing, I've dealt with the real deal, so a petty imitation had no more affect on me than the original one.

"Hello…" Anna said, pushing her sunglasses to the top of her head, and quirking a single eyebrow. She had obviously decided to humor him. No reply… "Need something?"

"Nah," He said, running his hands through his dark hair: "I'm just being a messenger." He threw a piece of paper at me. I quirked an eyebrow slightly, as it said: _Kitten_ in a neat scrawl on the front.

Ikuto, obviously. Anna looked at it for a millisecond, then glanced up at me and smirked.

"Just one more word: Ikuto ALWAYS gets what he wants." And with that the lead a-stray cat left, without a word. We both stared at his retreating form for a moment, and then smirked simultaneously.

"Little does Ikuto know, that's what we want," Anna said slyly, and then returned her attention to the folded paper. "Well, open it," She badgered.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm getting to it." I said, smiling as she scowled at me. I pealed it open, and my eyes zoomed across the contents.

Kitten,

In three days there's a talent show. I've already entered you in it. You're gonna be doing a solo singing act. You better be good at singing unless you want to embarrass yourself. It's easy to make you blush, after all.

~Ikuto

…dotdotdot…

…dotdotdot…

…dotdotdot…

Umm… WHAT?

—**Just My Life—  
Chapter 5: Just A WINNER!**

"And you want me to pull this off how, exactly?" I asked, with a very bad shot at the calmness I was to imitate. You could practically hear the rage boiling beneath the surface, like a kettle, screaming from being on the stove for an hour too long. Venom escaped my mouth at an uncontrollably alarming rate. I felt as if I was going to explode, as if I was red from head to toe, and the onlookers, aka Anna and Rima, were just waiting for me to burst into uncontrollable, inextinguishable blue flames!

For the two didn't reply to my demand, but, instead, just sat there, staring at me, pleading with their eyes for me to remain calm.

CALM? How could _I_ remain calm in a situation such as this one? Damn it all to hell, I have STAGE FRIGHT for heaven's sake! I mean, the plan was to get back at Ikuto, not PUBLICLY HUMILIATE MYSELF and be… oh; I don't know, SHAMED FOR LIFE, perhaps? Or was this what people called a little _bonus _for a job well done? Because _I do __**not **_hear _any_ clapping what-so-ever!

"Yuki, calm down!" Anna hissed. "And be quiet before you get us all caught!"

We were in the school's bathroom, skipping 3rd period, which, in my opinion, isn't too wise on the first day, but, at the moment, I don't really give a fuck. Because I have STAGE-FRIGHT and that half-witted cat entered me to do a SOLO _singing act _in the talent show, which would begin in a mere three days!

I mean, don't get me wrong, I can sing decently. Tons of people have complimented me on my skills, and all-that-jazz… but the problem is, I CAN'T SING IN FRONT OF PEOPLE!

"Calm? Are you **seriously **_telling __**me **_to be calm at a time like this! It's a disaster! I did this for **revenge**, NOT to be publicly humiliated and shamed for life!" I glared angrily at my reflection in the mirror.

"Oh, c'mon, you know you have an awesome voice! Plus, you never notice when you're singing in front of me and Rima—you _always_ sing to your iPod in front of us." Anna inputted.

"Yeah, cuz I'm used to you two. But I sure as hell am not used to every single last person at this school who will be staring at me expectantly, expecting an amazing performance—"

"Which you _will _give!" Anna cut in. "C'mon, have some faith, Cuz." [Her shortened version of cousin,]

"Yeah. A few hours of practice in front of a small audience and the entire school will seem like nothing." Rima said, slightly sarcastic. I glared at her, as if to say "Not helping," and Anna merely rolled her eyes.

"Well, _why _do you have stage fright? You never used to… on the contrary; you used to love the spotlight." Anna questioned, hand on hip.

"Yeah, when I was, like three! It's called I don't want to be embarrassed and have everyone hate me—"

"Oh, give me a break, Yuki! You've never cared what people thought, and _now _you're going to start. If you screw up, you can always go back to Amu," She whispered the name, "—or start off as someone else. There isn't any reason for you to be scared… I don't see why—"

"Unless…" Rima suddenly inputted. "You're nervous because Tsukiyomi will be listening?" She glared at me slightly and a look of comprehension dawned on Anna as she looked at me expectantly.

I felt my cheeks grow warm. N-no! Of course that wasn't why! "Come on guys, w-why would that be a reason? This is all to get back at Tsukiyomi… no-not to fall for him, okay?" Damn it. Damn my stutters!

"Mhmm… because that sounds oh so convincing with all those stutters and your obvious blush," Anna said sarcastically. Rima glared at me slightly.

"'Yuki', I thought we agreed that he was the _enemy _in this situation!" Of course he is! I-I know that!

"I know. I… it's not like I'm afraid because he'll be watching… or anything… I mean… Um…" I rambled, unsure of what I was trying to say. I sighed in defeat, "Oh, fine! Have it your guys way then, but if I mess up, I'll blame it all on you two!"

"Well then, let's just make sure you don't fail horribly." Anna said with a slight eye roll.

_Gee Anna, wait-a boost my confidence_.

—

It's finally the day of the talent show. The last bell of the school day just rang, and all students are being assembled into the auditorium. Since I'm a contestant, I'm standing back stage in the outfit Rima and Anna forced me into.

"I _hate_ this," I groaned, my reflection up and down in the mirror. I had on a short frilly pink and green plaid skirt. I couldn't find a place on my sleeveless pink shirt that was frill-less, much to my dismay. The heels I was forced into agitated my feet whether I was walking, sitting, or standing still. The strapless push-up bra felt like it was trying to suffocate my chest. I had an emerald green pendent on my neck in the shape of a cross to bring out the green in my outfit and my golden orbs. I think that my hair was the only good thing about my outfit. The curled midnight blue locks were tied to either side of my head with bright pink ribbons.

And why, you may ask, was this good? Well, the curls were bouncy, so they gave me a little entertainment as I nervously awaited my turn on stage. What can I say—I have to have something to do.

"Oh, come on, you know you look hot." Anna comforted, earning a slight glare. She shrugged and walked away to get a seat in the audience.

"Good luck. And you better not lose… Amu," She murmured, then, after making sure no one had heard, went after Anna to find a seat.

I smiled slightly, and then sighed. I hadn't once encountered Ikuto in the past three days, seeing as he was skipping classes. Which was sort of bad—not because I wanted to see him or anything like that, but because I wasn't able to put the plan in motion at all. It was already planned that I would continue playing hard to get and uninterested, but now I was afraid he wasn't interested in me any more—I mean, if he was, wouldn't he show up and tease me every day or something?

"Okay, we are now beginning the show. We'll start with two of the new girls—the twins, Luna and Runa-san!" The announcer said, walking off stage. I watched from backstage with disgust as my cousins gave a horrible singing performance of 'Barbie Girl', wearing nothing but their undergarments by the end of the show.

Once they finished—thank god—the announcer introduced a few more acts. One was a really good comedian—my stomach hurt from laughing afterwards. Two girls went on together gave an awesome dancing performance to the song 'Please Don't stop the Music.' Another chick showed some art and a dude rapped. Then, the other two… well, they just plain sucked.

"And now for the musical stylings of Hoshina Utau-san!" Utau shot me a short glare as she pushed her way past me on the stage. I glared at her retreating figure and noticed how stunning her butterfly-styled purple outfit was.

She gave a regrettably wonderful performance of, 'What hurts the most', not a single note going missed. Her voice was beautiful… so radiant, and just plain amazing. Well, fan-freaking-tastic, how the hell am I supposed to compete with that? The applauding was so loud that I almost had to cover my ears!

She walked off stage with a blank look on her face, and then, upon reaching me, she smirked slightly. "Beat that… _Hinamori_."

My eyes widened. Don't tell me that she only competed to beat me? And all the worse, her act was right before mine—in other words, everyone would have the perfect opportunity to compare our acts! I glared at the floor, and then turned towards her.

"Easily… _Hoshina_." I said, with far more confidence than I knew I possessed. And surely much more that I currently had. But, as my mouth spoke on its own accord, I guess I have to go on stage now.

"And now, the final act, another new student, Hinamori Yuki-san!" I sighed, but never the less walked onto the stage, my eyes on the ground. I looked up, and froze in the middle of the stage. The music started playing. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I was in my room. I was in my room, with Anna and Rima, singing just because I felt like it.

_-[Tangled Up In Me by Skye Sweetnam]-_

**You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl who's kicking the coke machine  
I'm the one that's honking at you cuz I left late again  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya! **

I smiled slightly. This was going well. I opened my eyes, and suddenly didn't care that I was the center of attention on a large stage. I began to dance to the music.  
**  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
Gotta know reverse phsychology  
I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep  
I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Could you see I want you by the way I push you away, Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction Ya!**

I wonder if Ikuto is watching. I blushed and shook my head. He was supposed to be, that's part of the plan to make him fall for me, after all.  
**  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me  
You think that you know me  
You think that I'm only  
When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you  
You wanna know more, more, more about me  
I'm the girl that's sweeping you off your feet  
Hey! Hey! Hey!  
Could you see I want you by the way I push you away Ya!  
Don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm acting today  
Mix the words up with the actions do it all for your reaction, Ya!  
Hey! Hey!  
Get tangled up in me!**

I finished the song as the music stopped. There was a loud sound of applauding. What's this feeling? I haven't felt it in so long… No… I know what it is. I smiled, blushed, and bowed. I was genuinely happy for once. Sure, I was always happy to be with Anna and Rima… but this felt different. I felt… accepted. I walked off the stage as the announcer began speaking.

"Okay, and that concludes the talent show. It was for fun, but, it was also a contest, so, everyone pick up the remote control from under your seat and press the person's name whom you thought was the best. You have all already voted for the hottest, greatest, most amazing boy in school… so the winner of this competition will dance with him." The announcer said perkily, before walking off the stage.

Um… _what? _This is a talent show! Not a school dance! I rolled my eyes at the stupidity of it all.

"A competition, huh?" An eerie voice said behind me. I jumped five feet into the air and turned to see Rima and Anna.

"Hottest, greatest, most amazing boy in school? Wow, that will only boost Ikuto's ego. Heaven forbid," Anna murmured to herself.

"Che. Just what he needs," Rima grunted sarcastically, then turned to me. "You _are _ready to dance with him, aren't you?" I rolled my eyes and Rima's obvious stupidity.

"Come on, Rima. You can't be serious; Hoshina obviously won!" They both stared at me like I was the moron here.

"Um… from where we were standing, you were obviously the best." Anna said, smirking at my confusion.

"Oh, really? Can you take me to where you were standing then? Maybe it will boost my confidence." I said with a complimentary eye roll, sarcasm obvious in my tone.

"Well, let's just see then." Rima inputted, turning back to the stage, which the announcer had just began to speak on.

"Alright, now lets see who won. Envelope, please," A mysterious man in a tux, who happened to remind me of a game show host, handed the announcer an envelope.

The announced slowly opened the envelope to build up suspense. "Okay, and the winner is," The envelope was slowly unfolded… "Hinamori Yuki!" Everyone clapped.

"Wha-What?" A voice screeched in disbelief, as my cousins, the twins, headed on to stage in their 'sexy bunny outfit', eyes wide.

"But, why? We were obviously the best, a-and, and, and…"

"Well, go!" Anna and Rima pushed me on stage, as I wide-eyed walked forward. I glanced back behind the curtains to see Utau looking furious, glaring directly at me. I shivered slightly, but then quickly put on my 'Nice and innocent new girl' act and smiled shyly.

"And you dance with," Another envelope was opened as the announcer completely ignored the twins, who were still ranting nonsense. "Tsukiyomi Ikuto-kun!" More claps as a blue haired teen appeared upon the opposite side of the stage steps.

He stepped on stage, slowly and coolly he walked up to me. "Hi, Kitten." Ikuto said once he got far too close to me. I didn't blush, expecting him to call me this, and put a chin on my finger thoughtfully.

"Excuse me," I turned towards the announcer, directing my words to her. "But, I'm sure there are hotter guys at this school." So not true, "I saw one Sunday at a restraint, after all."

The room went silent as the announcer gawked at me. "B-but… well, I mean… umm… what?"

I tilted my head and put my finger on my chin. "What? Did I saw something wrong?"

"Kawaii!" I blushed slightly as guys in the audience burst out with similar comments to that. I glance up at Ikuto to see his reaction of what just happened only to see him staring at me a strange look in his eyes. Weird.

I looked over at the announcer. "Umm… well… umm… I guess just go to the middle of the stage and slow dance? Put on a song, someone." She said confusedly, scratching her head before walking off the stage slowly.

Once I looked back at Ikuto he seemed to be out of his weird state of mind, or whatever that was, and slipped his arm around mine, leading me to the middle of the stage.

"Neh, Tsukiyomi-san, do I really have to dance with _you?_" I questioned with a frown.

"You don't have to act like you don't want to—you know you want me." He teased.

"Yeah, I do." I said, and he got a highly surprised look on his face—extremely priceless. "I want you… to get a personality check and pills to lower that ego of yours." I said, scowling up at him. Dang, why's he so tall?

His eyes narrowed slightly, but then he smirked. "Playing hard to get, huh? Ikuto like."

Oh my freaking god. That was so lame.

_Yeah, and he looked so damn hot while saying it! _

Shut up mind! Impure thoughts, impure thoughts.

A song began playing. It wasn't what you would call a slow dance song, but actually, in a way, it was. Ikuto wrapped his hand around my waist wordlessly, and entwined our hands. I pouted, but gently placed my own hand on his shoulder.

Why do I have to dance with this bastard?

_Correction: Sexy cat bastard._

Oh, shut up.

-[Song: Accidently in love]-

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

"You know, you're only good point may be your dancing." I commented, looking into Ikuto's blue orbs.

"Nope. I have many… _talents_." I don't _want _to know what he was implying.

"You're supposed to complement me back, now." I said, pouting at him. "Not your 'talents'."

"Okay… you are hot." Ikuto said simply, making a light, but unnoticeable, pink tint my cheeks.

"Why? Because it is short?" I asked, referring to the skirt.

"Yea...and no." Ikuto said, smirking a bit. I rolled my eyes.

"You're such a pervert." I said, rolling my eyes.

He didn't reply.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

Ikuto made me twirl around. Now the stage dance floor was filled... by couples.

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**

**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love **_**x7**_

**Accidentally**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally **_**x2**_

He spun me again, this time pulling me into his chest afterwards.

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**

**Love ...I'm in love**

Ikuto embraced me a little tighter. I blushed, but pushed away slightly.

_Hey, why'd you do that! I was enjoying that!_

I thought I told you to shut up!

"Tsukiyomi-san, I already made it clear I do not like you and have no intention of dating you. Especially after…" I paused, and then looked up at him. "What you did to Amu-nee-chan."

He didn't reply for a moment. "Don't make it sound like I have interest in you," He said, looking directly into my eyes.

I looked down at the ground and slapped his hand away from my waist. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes—damn it, not again. I quickly covered them with my bangs, and turned.

"It wasn't my intention to make it sound that way."

I walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

I stepped on the stage, and walked up to Yuki. "Hey, Kitten." She didn't blush like I expected her to, seeing as I was close and any girls would practically faint after me calling them 'Kitten'. Hm… I guess her and Amu aren't the same after all. Well, hopefully their tempers aren't the same.

Instead of blushing, she put her finger on her chin. "Excuse me," She said, ignoring me and turning to the announcer. "But, I'm sure there are hotter guys at this school. I saw one Sunday at a restaurant, after all."

Ha. What? There is now way she can actually think that. _Everyone _thinks I'm hot. _Everyone _loves me. (Haha, vain, much, Iku-chan?)

The room went silent as the announcer gawked at her. "B-but… well, I mean… umm… what?"

She tilted her head and put my finger on her chin in thought. "What? Did I saw something wrong?"

So-freakin-cute. Wait… What? No, she wasn't cute. She was just trying to get people's attention.

"Kawaii!" She blushed as guys in the audience burst out, calling her gorgeous and hot. She looked at me… Her eyes were really childish and round. She is so cute when she's blushing and looking at me, and… What? Stop it. Stupid brain… What in the world am I thinking?

She looked away from me. Why does she keep doing that! "Umm… well… umm… I guess just go to the middle of the stage and slow dance? Put on a song, someone." The announcer said, and then walked off the stage.

She looked back at me unsurely, so I slipped my arm around hers, and lead me to the middle of the stage. Ha. She's so lucky.

"Neh, Tsukiyomi-san, do I really have to dance with _you?_" She asked me with a frown. What?

"You don't have to act like you don't want to—you know you want me." I said thoughtlessly. Of course, it was true.

"Yeah, I do." Wait… what? She does? Really? Well… then maybe—"I want you…" She _wants _me? "–to get a personality check and pills to lower that ego of yours." She finished, then scowled up at me.

I feel pissed. I feel my eyes narrow slightly, but then my lips turned at the corner into a smirk that makes all ladies go weak in the knees. "Playing hard to get, huh? Ikuto like." Why did I just say that? Wow… so… gay.

She rolled her eyes.

A song began playing. How was this a slow dance song? Oh, whatever. I wrapped my hand around her waist wordlessly, and entwined our hands. She cutely pouted up at me—I feel tall—but then she put her hand on my shoulder. Her touch was so gentle and hesitant. What the fuck? When did I start using words like hesitant. Ahhh! Dang it!

-[Song: Accidently in love]-

**So she said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know  
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it**

**How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love**

"You know, you're only good point may be your dancing." She commented, her gentle honey eyes meeting hers.

"Nope. I have many… _talents_." I smirked at her.

"You're supposed to complement me back, now." She was pouting at me again. "Not your 'talents'." Why does she say talents as if I don't actually have them?

"Okay… you are hot." I said simply. Well, it was true… but why did I actually say it out loud?

"Why? Because it is short?" She asked. What? Oh, the skirt. I just now noticed that…

"Yea...and no." I said, smirking as she scowled.

"You're _such_ a pervert." She said, rolling her eyes.

I didn't bother to reply.

**Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love**

I made her twirl around, and she smiled, probably not realizing it. I wonder if that's fun or something.

**So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love**

**Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love**

**These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,  
Never alone, no, no**

**Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love**

**Come on, come on  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love**

**We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love **_**x7**_

**Accidentally**

**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally **_**x2**_

I spun her again. This time I pulled her into my chest, though.

**Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside her**

**Love ...I'm in love**

I held her tighter. Don't ask why. I don't know. But she blushed, and pushed away from me.

_Why'd she do that?_

Why'd _I _do that?

"Tsukiyomi-san, I already made it clear I do not like you and have no intention of dating you. Especially after…" She paused and looked up at me. "What you did to Amu-nee-chan."

I didn't _do _anything to her. All I did was tease her a little… she was the baby for leaving because I teased her a little.

"Don't make it sound like I have interest in you," I said, looking into her childish eyes. Why did I say that… well, it is true, right?

She looked at the ground and her bangs fell over her eyes. She slapped my hand off of her waist.

"It wasn't my intention to make it sound that way." Her voice was a whisper.

And then, she walked away.

And now I'm left to wonder: What did _I _do wrong.

—**Just My Life—  
Chapter 6: Just A Blonde Moment~**

"_No, no, Amu-chan! You mustn't cry—you will be a big sister in a week. You don't want to be a disgraceful Onee-chan, do you?" _

**Flash**

"_Amu! Why did you leave Ami-chan unsupervised?"_

"_But, she's already three—" _

I argued. Back then, all we did was argue. Why are they always so selfish?

"_It doesn't matter how old she is—she could've gotten lonely or hurt herself on accident!"_

_I'm your kid too! Why do you only care about her! Why? Haven't I been good too…? Mommy, haven't I, too…_

"_Well, you didn't care if I was alone when I was three!" _

I ran up stairs and slammed the door. Such selfish parent I have.

_What do you mean _they're _selfish? You're the selfish one. You can't even take care of your little sister? I expected more of you, Amu-chan—don't you have a heart?_

I do! But, Mama and Papa are always—

_They can do as they please. They're the parents—they have the right. You're just a brat…_

Brat…?

_Yes… a worthless brat. That no one will ever want. That no one will ever care for… just a powerless little girl._

But… but, I just want Ami to grow up strong—

_Oh, you want your little sister to turn out like _you? _How cruel, Amu. How cruel…_

**Flash**

"_You really are worthless… aren't you, Amu?" _

Auburn hair. Ruthless eyes. A pitiless glare.

"_B-But, Papa, I… I'm not—"_

I look so disgraceful… tears rolling down my face. Wide gold eyes. A hopeless wish of being accepted.

"Such_trash__. Why did I have such a disappointing daughter… you were never really cute, were you?" He sneered. I recoiled, afraid._

"_Papa? Wha… What's wrong? Why… don't you want me?" I whimpered._

Want me? Was I really so pathetic? No… I still am pathetic, aren't I? First I hide everything behind a 'Cool and Spicy' mask, then change myself and hide behind someone I know I'm not.

_Papa laughs insanely. I can tell he's drunk, but I can also tell that he means every word he says. _

**Flash**

"_Don't make it sound like I have interest in you," _

Midnight blue hair… cerulean eyes, like the sea after a storm… Ikuto?

_I looked down at the ground and slapped his hand away from my waist. _

"_It wasn't my intention to make it sound that way."_

—

I heard the sound of the door sliding open, and watched hazily as Anna peeking in, peering over at my face from the door.

"Ah, so sleeping beauty is finally awake?" Her voice was soft and teasing, but I easily sensed the deep worry within the tone. "You didn't really look well this morning, so I suggested that you didn't go to school, and Rima agreed, so we just let you sleep."

I looked at her in confusion. I didn't look well? Well, I don't feel like sunshine and rainbows, personally, but I think I'm well enough to go to school. After all, I know few people who actually feel all to perky after being interrupted from sleep by an annoying over-active alarm clock a few minutes prior to encounter. Do you? If so, I'd like to meet them!

"Um… well, I don't really feel sick…?" I said questionably. Anna shot me a confused look, but shrugged, and murmured something to herself.

"Okay… well, if you don't feel like talking about _anything in particular_…" She paused here, as if expecting something. I just stared at her like she was… well, her. Random and weird. She raised her eyebrow, but then continued to say, "Well, then, get up sunshine… tomorrows the Hotori's party and we have to go shopping for some…" She gave an odd, slightly creepy chuckle, "Materials…"

Twenty minutes later and we were dressed and heading downtown. We, meaning me, Rima, and Anna. And have I mentioned that both of them are treating me as if I should be… I don't know, acting differently, or something. But never mind their weirdness… I guess I'll just have to ignore them for now until they get over whatever's got them worried. Anyways… After driving fifteen minutes, we found a store that looked like it had what we needed. It had a big sign that said _Stacie's_ on it. I recognize the name from some discarded bags on the floor of my cousins' room after a shopping trip. Which means we were either going for slutty, or this place had some clothes that were not the belts for skirts that the twins' wear.

Inside was bright with pink and white walls. Decorative furniture and piece of art and dresses as lined up everywhere. We decided to split up and look around the store for something we like. As expected, Anna had ten picks when I couldn't find one. I figured Rima was having the same trouble as me, but she too had at least five dresses in her arms and followed Anna into the changing area.

I was about to just give up and leave when a blonde haired middle aged woman came up to me.

"I think I have something for you." she said smiling.

I didn't know what to say so I stayed silent and followed behind her. She plucked a dress off the rack and guided me to the changing rooms. She handed the dress to me and nodded to towards the empty stall. I went in, still perplexed, and before I knew it I was sliding my clothes off.

The dress was in a word. _Amazing_. The sales lady helped me zip it up and it fit like a glove. And no, I do not mean that literally. If it fit like a glove I'd be fearing for my life and suffocating right now.

"Will you be taking it?" Lady blonde, as dubbed by me, asked, still smiling.

I looked at her, then at my reflection, then back at the woman.

"Hai." I answered.

I walked out of the stall still wearing the dress. Anna was twirling a mirror and Rima was messing with her hem. The length of her outfit was the thing that seemed to give her so much trouble. Ah… good old Rima, still as petite as ever.

Without looking at me, Anna asked, "Am—I mean, Yuki, did you find something?"

"Sort of." I said.

Then she turned and her jaw dropped. "Oh my god… it's… it's gorgeous!"

My face got hot. "Re-really?"

"Duh!" Anna beamed. "Right, Rima?"

"Yeah, definitely," Rima said agreeably, glaring at her dress and then looking at mine in admiration. I think her height is starting to annoy her.

"Arigatou." I smiled.

"We still need shoes, jewelry, hair, nails, and masks. Good thing I got Mommy's card." Anna giggled.

"Masks?" I asked, obviously confused. What masks?

"Oh, didn't you mention it Rima? It'll be a masquerade ball!" Anna said perkily. She then sneered: "It may have fun if it not for Hotori's birthday!"

After having our dresses adjusted for size and length they were boxed and bagged up. We walked up block, talking and laughing, before we came upon a jewelry store. Anna shoved us in and picked out earrings bracelets and necklaces for all of us. Rima and I sat down on one of their leather benches and watched Anna make a public mockery of herself.

After two hours, three burgers, a dozen packets of ketchup, two donuts, five cans of Fizz, and a hissy fit by yours truly (Over Rima and Anna's occasionally odd treatment to Me.) we were finally in a taxi heading back home. We're eating a bag of Frito's and discussing what to do with our hair as we marched upstairs to my room. We placed our bags on the bed and sat in circled on the plush carpet.

After a shower and jumping into of pj's we were all cracking to some dumb movie when Rima started to make the list. Basically a list of things that we are 'bringing' to Hotori's party. Shame he doesn't know. Cue medieval laughter… and no, I am _not _crazy. I am just eager to get back at Ikuto and all the other poplars' who had always been jerks to me.

—

"Ah!" I screamed.

Rima fell off the couch in surprise and Anna hit her head on the bedpost.

"N-Nani?" she groaned.

"It's almost 10:00." I said, shooting out of bed—or more so, the plush carpet in my room which had obviously become my bed the previous night.

"So?" Anna said groggily.

"Hello? School?" I said pulling on my uniform only to realize I was pulling it on over my p.j's.

"We don't have to be at school till ten." Anna said rolling on to her side to look at me.

"Baka! You're not at your old school anymore—and first period started a half hour ago." I said, pulling on my uniform properly.

"Oh." She said. Then her eyes widened. "Ohhhh!"

After getting dressed, fed, and functional, I was sitting in the back of Rima's Miata as Anna helps me get my make-up on. Rima was speeding through traffic. If it's one thing Rima like's it's speed. I swear that girl would drive Nascar, but as you know a mind is a terrible thing to waste… and besides, thought she drives so speedy, I doubt she can barely see over the steering wheel with her height. Which, one, makes me fear my life, and two, makes me fear _her _life!

Rima screeched to a stop in front of the school. I was able to get out of the car, up that stairs, down the hall and into the classroom within minutes. Did I mention that Anna and Rima are taking a sick day, since they obviously refuse to go into school looking so 'ghastly', as Anna put it. After a minor scolding about young ladies and punctuality -bleh- I was finally allowed to go my seat. The only good news about waking up late is that there was only twenty minutes left in the period. Ha ha. The bad news about waking up late you have to take notes faster than you normally would. Damn.

Oh yeah, and did I mention that Ikuto wasn't here today… again? Not that I care, but he skips way to often… and I have to wonder—is that a good or bad thing?

The bell rang and ended the period right on schedule. I'm standing in front of my locker getting ready for Math with Ichinose-sensei, when suddenly a random thought forms in my brain.

Am I being too mean?

I mean, I know that the poplars' are idiots, overly dramatic, girl/boy-obsessed, and skankbots who will probably sleep their ways through life… but I can't help but think that maybe I might of too far. Utau, popular top, and the other lower-thrones, have been the curse of my existence since I was born and time and time again they have used their powers of persuasion, money and looks to get whatever they wanted. How can you not hate them? After all… it was because of them that I've never fitted in, unless using my false indifferent character… or doing as I am now—being a completely different person entirely… a person I'm not really sure is me or anyone else, frankly.

Okay, okay, so sue me: I'm getting a little soft, but maybe… deep deep deep deep deep deep down they are all somewhat decent people.

Ugh! Someone kill me—I can't believe I even had such a ludicrous thought! I mean, it's the _populars_! The wicked witches and wizards of all directions! I have to go get my brain checked or something.

I mean, we're talking about a group of people who dumped my fourth birthday cake on me. The popular girls who cut my special French gown to tiny piece's when it outdid any of their outfits! The people, who _never_ shared their toys in pre-k, then stole mine. The people who _poured_ water on me during nap-time, making my aunt and uncle think I had a urinary tract infection. We're talking about the number BITCHS on the planet.

_**Splash!**_

I took a step back and look at my soaked uniform. What the—ah, speak of a mere two of the devils, and the devils doth appear.

"Careful, Yuu-chi, soda is very slippery. It has tendencies to spill all over the place." said Luna, with a sick little grin, and of course her skankbot friends whom she quickly made acquaintance with chimed in with their giggling. These people weren't per-say the poplars'. These were the 'wanna-be-poplars''. And they are also a personal target of mine.

I swept a hand over the front of my uniform. It's official—the war is on. I would say bring it, but then again, it's already brought.

I momentarily released my mask, switching from innocent mode to blood-thirsty-killer mode. No exaggeration intended.

"I will," I said closing my locker. I walked passed them, but not without having the last say.

"I would watch my back from now on, Luna, Runa, because from here on out... no more miss good girl."

I walked down the hall and out of the building letting the silent fury behind me simmer. I could just feel the heat of embarrassment and shock coming from Luna. A little giggle escaped from me. Now I don't have to hold back the war is on and it won't be over until one girl is left standing. My whole life has been a war with the twins, the poplars', or myself… but now we're all fighting on equal grounds and equal terms.

I'm on the morning train heading back home. I have plans and I'm sure ditching school falls under one of my new powers. If the situation demands it, I'll pull the 'I have cramps card.' If it works for every other girl at school, it will do wonders for me.

The front of my uniform is soaked and I can't help to admit that I was a little embarrassed, but there's no use crying over spilled milk. Luna just realized that she declared war and whatever happens from now on will be fair gain. A strange sensation wash through me, it's a strange high to be able to retaliate and now that I know I don't have to hold back, I will have no mercy and no pity. I gonna to crush them all and make Luna in particular get down on her knees before me and beg for mercy.

I stomped up the stairs to my room and slammed the door. I threw my damp clothes in a pile on the floor and went into my closet. I pulled on my black Paramore tee-shirt and a pair of shorts—this was one of the very few outfits of mine I had been able to keep, just because Anna said "Well, it has sex appeal." Of course, I rolled my eyes at this. I put my hair up in a loose bun and sat on my window seat with my sketchbook and a pencil and drew.

I don't really know why, but the shape that formed was… Ikuto? But why was I with him, dancing?

And then suddenly, it hit me like a ton of bricks. The reason for the weird behavior of Anna and Rima—how stupid I had been. How could I have forgotten about the dance I shared with Ikuto?


	7. Chapter 7

"**Amu, WAKE THE FREAK UP!"** Anna screeched… and may I mention that it was right next to my ear? Well, it was… I think she has some annoying habit of doing that.

My eyes shot open and I was suddenly wide awake… I was having a good dream for once, too!

"What the hell was that for?" I shrieked. Rima was the one to reply—

"Number one, you're a bed Nazi. Number two, you're face and hair is beyond scary… and number three, it's time to go."

"Mmm, go where?" I groaned—where the hell did I need to go this early in the morning—and yes, you guessed it… it was still dark out!

"Ugh you are so—" Anna started.

"Rima! Anna-chan! Yuki-chan! Are you girls ready? You're appointment is in an hour!" Mrs. Mashiro, or 'call me Naomi' shouted from downstairs.

"Coming!" Anna shouted back, then threw a shirt at me. "Come on, get dressed, we have a party to prepare for."

_Yes, just order people around when it's not even your house, Anna. Go ahead and take control…_

Or so my thoughts screamed, as I was forced to get dressed in a nano-second. We all raced Rima downstairs and we dived into her mom's Range Rover. It's now six in the morning on Saturday, the day of Hotori's party, and Rima's mom is taking us o her favorite place in the whole world: _Tsukasa's. _Tsukasa is the biggest and best place for facial, hair and nail treatment. I would know because the twins go there every weekend.

And when I say every weekend… I mean _every weekend_.

After bidding our farewells and seeing the Range Rover disappear we went into the store. One word: Woah. Everything is decked out in peach and white. The floor was so shiny you could see yourself in it. There were different kinds of flowers in decorative pots all over and a door that led into the massage area. All the women (Yes; women only, except the owner—a gay guy that decided this residence was reserved for women only) were wearing white and peach uniforms with peach ribbons in their hair. A lady with short dark brunette hair in a bob fashion came up to us.

"Irasshaimase! (Welcome) How can I help you?" she chirped. Her name tag read Ayu… a letter away from my real name.

"Ohayou, Ayu-san! Reservations for Mashiro," Anna said, handing her a reservation ticket. Yes, they hand these out to verify reservations.

Ayu took the ticket and looked at it then smiled back at us. "Right this way."

We followed her into the store and two other Peach Girls, as I like to call them, came up to us. One with stunning blue eyes and curly red waves of hair and the other had brown eyes with long straight raven hair. The blond was Maddy and the raven head was Ichigo. All three peach girls were smiley and cheery, despite the fact that it's only six thirty.

The three of them sat us down in their salon chairs and disappeared behind a white curtain that went into the back room. They came back moments later with three boxes each one had our names on them and they set them down at their station the Ayu spoke.

"Each customer has carefully selected packages for their appointment that contains different products appropriate for hair type, skin type, and of course, personality. So please sit back and relax—allow us to work for you." Ayu said, sounding freakily like a TV commercial.

They reclined the chairs a little and started mixing some green goop in a bucket. Several other "peach girls" came over and started pulling off our socks and shoes. I felt the leg of my jeans being rolled up and some scraping on my feet.

"The first section of our Beauty Care Deluxe Package is our homemade facial mask and premium foot restorer. Our facial mask is made of a special aloe, herbs and cucumber mix. We use rubber spreading tools for even facial spread. For our foot shaping we use special tools to remove dry and dead skin cells from the foot and moisturize it with our special foot cream." Ayu explained.

I felt someone rubbing some creamy stuff on my foot and massaging it in. After twenty minutes I could here the rolling of wheels and the clinking of shoes against the marble floor. They pushed a peach and white (big surprise) cart with more bottles and buckets on it. Using what looked like a rubber scraper they started smearing their facial gunk on my face. They let it harden to the point where I couldn't move my face.

Soon a whole bunch of hands were working at once. Two hands on each foot as they massage their foot cream in. One pair of hands were smearing more of that stuff on my face. I was getting my nails filed and sharpen on both hands so that's two more people. There were probably six hands in and on my hair. In total eight peach girls working their 'skills' or so they say.

"Next were going to move you to our water station, where you'll get a relaxing water blast foot massage, you're facial will be removed and your hair can be washed." Ayu said.

They put our chairs upright and wheeled us into another room. This place is so state of the art their chairs go from stationery to mobile in seconds. The next room was blue and white and the women in here were wearing blue and white outfits that were identical in style to the peach girls. All of the peach girls except Ayu retreated back into the peach room… well, guess this was the blue girls territory.

The blue room was decorated with sea looking plants and fish tanks with starfish painted on the walls. They pushed our chairs back towards the sink. Three girls with identical blonde pigtails carried little tubs and placed them in front of our feet. They touched the touch screen panel and it glowed bright blue. After a series of button pressing the jets inside they tub turned on and made rapid bubbles. Another girl with light sky blue hair came in with a weird, but beautifully shaped blue glass bottle that seem to glow.

She poured equal mounts into each of our tubs and went out again. The clear water turned sea green and bubbled rhythmically. Ayu pulled a basket full of bottles and contains off a shelf and placed on the counter near the sink.

"As your feet are moisturized with our special foot cleanser and toner your hair well be treated with our special lengthening and volumizing formula. Your face will be washed and tone to where you look radiant. Our chairs reclined again as I felt someone peeling off the facial gunk I could feel water rushing through my hair.

I don't know how much time has passed but I fell asleep in mid-rinse. When I woke up the chairs were being returned to their upright positions, my feet have been removed from the tub, dried and put into a pair of fuzzy, towel-like slippers. Anna was flipping absently through a magazine and looked up and smiled at me.

"Morning sleepy head." Anna said.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Not long." Anna said, flipping another page.

"What'd I miss?" I asked.

"Nothing much. We just have to get our nails and hair finished and we'll be all done." Rima yawned from my other side. "They do such a great job I dozed off myself for a little while."

"Where are they now?" I said looking around.

"They're getting their special nail kits together. Ayu said it'll only be about two more hours."

"What time is it?"

Anna turned the watch on her wrist and studied it. "Almost nine."

"Great." I said sarcastically.

"They do such a great job and make you feel so relaxed and they're all so pretty. I think I might get a haircut. What do you think? You know one of those bob hair styles. Everyone these days want long hair."

"I really don't know. It could work." I said, slightly doubtful.

Rima was tapping away at her keyboard from my other side. A few minutes later the peach squad, as they will now be known, came back and got to work with our hair and nails. One on each hand, one on each foot and two doing hair control. Filing, buffing, soaking, scrubbing, polishing, washing, rinsing, curling, straightening and crimping. For the next two hours the peach and blue girls work. Then, finally—

"All done." Ayu said in her chipper voice.

We all got out of our chairs, a little wobbly at first for sitting so long. We finally found our footing and we looked-

"KAWAII!" The peach/blue girls shouted.

Thanks for that. Anyway we did look good. Anna got her hair layered instead of cut so she looked a little older. Her nails were bright orange with silver rhinestone charms in each nail. Rima's hair was pulled up into a high pony tail with big ringlet curls and her bangs off to the side. Her nails were midnight blue with white flowers and swirls design. My hair was let down in a half pony tail curled in big and small ringlets. My nails were painted fuchsia with creative vine like white swirls on it.

After Rima called her dad and then Rima told them to put the expenses on her moms card. We left that shiny store and stepped onto the sunny street—I had to shield my eyes from the light. We stood on the street corner when Rima's dads Hummer pulled up. We got in and he took us home in a flash. Even though he was strict, Mr. Mashiro was really cool. He was like a giant teddy bear sometimes. He made it hard to take him seriously.

—**Just My Life—  
Chapter 7: PARTY CRASHERS!**

After dropping us off at home, we marched up the stairs. Soon all the surface's in Rima's room was covered with stuff. Our shoes, dresses, and jewelry were spread on the bed and everywhere else was make-up. After putting our make-up plans down and putting the others away, we were sitting on floor in front of the TV watching La Cordo D'Oro Second Passo, episode 1, and eating lunch. Primarily of the junk food variety.

"What do you think they are gonna do when our plan is in motion?" Anna said, munching on her fries. Which I might add is a diet violation, but I dare not say anything.

"I think they'll scream and freak out." Rima said.

"I hope so."

We all giggled at our little secret. You're dying to know, aren't you. Well you'll just have to wait. ;)

At three o' clock it was time to get ready. I was sitting in Anna's vanity chair sweeping my eyelids with pink glittery eye shadow. Next to me Rima was dabbing on eyeliner and Anna was sitting on the bed trying to get her shoes on. I re-glossed my lips and filled my purse with the make-up I used like Anna instructed me to… I just can't believe I've already got the hang of this make-up jazz… Rima did the same with her stuff and slipped on her shoes.

Rima's dress is midnight blue, three or four shades darker than my hair—it was an Empire cut long (On her, at least) formal dress that revealed her toes at the bottom. The material was satin and very shiny. Anna's dress is an orange short halter top cocktail dress with see-through straps. My dress is fuchsia pink strapless gown with criss-cross pattern on the back. We had matching shoes and mask only in different colors. Our butterfly masks matched our dresses and our shoes were silver, strappy, skinny heel stilettos.

After tons of pictures, a secret chant for good luck, and a parents kiss and hug fest, we went into the hummer-limo and drove off. I was so nervous my stomach was doing back flips. Apparently I wasn't the only one, because Anna was downing champagne like it was going out of style.

"Slow down speedy. You don't want to be tipsy for the festivities, do you?" Rima asked, prying the glass away from her. They acted like such sisters now… so close… not that I was jealous, or anything.

"I feel so..." Anna started.

"Stupid, funny, ridiculous, a follower?" I offered.

"I was gonna say uncomfortable, but thanks for that." She said rolling her eyes.

I laughed a little and put on our favorite song we sung and jiggled in our seats to the beat. Anna seemed to loosen up that was good. Well she was beginning to until we pulled up in front of the banquet hall where Hotori was having his party. There was a long line of people trying to get in but there's was a big guy blocking the door checking the list.

We got out of the limo and all eyes looked at us. I hope my face isn't as pink as my dress. We walked side by side to the front of the line. No one protested because they were too stunned.

"Hinamori Yuki." I said softly and angelically… might as well start up on my innocent game.

He didn't even look at the list, just stared with his mouth slightly opened and moved aside to let the three of us in. I almost laughed out loud, but I kept my cover as we entered the small landscape that had a grand staircase that led up to the party. I took a deep breath and turned to look at them.

"You girls ready to do this?" I asked looking in their eyes for any signs of resistance.

"Hell yeah." Rima said, more dedicatedly than usual.

"Of course, Yuki, we're you're best friends we'll always be here for you." Anna said… and to thank she's all poetic now—a moment previous she had been an alcoholic wreck!

"Thanks guys," I hugged them both. I pulled away. "—now let's go knock the king off his pedestal."

We all linked arms and went up the stairs. I would be fine as long as I had my friends. As we climbed the stairs the music got louder. At the top of the stairs were two big oak doors and two guys in suits standing outside it they looked at us and opened the doors. Inside people were dancing, eating, talking or making out… okay, well, mostly just making out.

I turned to Rima and Anna. "Okay; fan out find Hotori… since it's his birthday, we should ruin him first… only fair, right? We'll meet back at the snack table."

They each gave a curt nod and went in different directions. The speakers were blasting 'Hollaback Girl' by Gwen Stephanie. I walked through people keeping my eyes peeled for Luna. I walked for ten minutes unsuccessfully then I saw Anna and Rima at the snack table.

"Seen him?" I asked coming over.

"Who can't?" said Rima pointing to something.

Hotori was holding onto some girls arm, that happened to greatly resemble Runa, cousin number three. She was wearing a dark green gown with a black fur shawl over her arms, holding a theater mask up to her eyes. The mask had a green feather on it. It reminds me of a bird. She smiled around the room at all the people and started chattering with the third in command drone. I almost snickered at Hotori's almost tired expression—turning to the left of the stage before, I spotted _him. _Tsukiyomi. He looked bored and agitated. Beside him was Luna, in a slightly skimpier version of her twins outfit—her makeup much more dramatic and overdone… after all, she was the leader… Runa was just the follower. I think I was staring at them—or more so, him, longer than necessary, because Anna had to nudge.

"You remember the plan?" Anna asked.

"Of course." I said.

"Well you're up Cinderella." Rima smiled.

"And go for the first line of target instead of the second," Anna added. I smiled slightly at both of them—first line of target meant Ikuto… I guess this party would be to ruin him more so then Hotori. Luck b-day boy, neh?

I took a deep breath and walked over to Luna; she did a double take when she saw me coming. Her grip on Ikuto's arm seems to have tightened. I noticed that he was also watching me. I smiled and held on to the sides of my dress.

"Hey there, Luna! What's up?" I said, acting oblivious to Ikuto's existence. I saw him raise an eyebrow from the corner of my eye, as if to say, "You know her?"

"I didn't expect you to be here." Luna scowled, but I just smiled at her.

"Are you kidding? I wouldn't miss it for the world! I heard it was going to be a blast… Oh, hey there Ikuto. Must not have noticed you… well, don't you look hot for once? Save me a dance later, okay?"

Ikuto smirked at me, though his eyes showed a glint of confusion, and I winked back before walking away and flashing a sweet smile. I could feel Luna trying to glare holes into my back. I gave a thumbs up to Anna and Rima. Phase one: Psych out Luna and confuse Lover-boy. Status: Complete. I grabbed a glass of Champagne off the table and took a sip while Anna went into the ladies room for Phase two.

About ten minutes later Anna came out of the bathroom and took my glass and down it in one gulp.

"So?" I asked eagerly.

She winked at me and we waited. Another five minutes and there was a screamed as one of the two twins, Runa, came out of the bathroom drenched in water… and not any water. Toilet water. Anna had stuff up the toilets and flushed the one after the other and they flooded the whole bathroom. Apparently Runa tried to be miss super-fixer-upper, but it didn't work and she ended up being soaked. The three of us giggled over the rim of our fresh champagne glasses.

Runa stormed out of the room, glaring at Hotori, who seemed to attempt to conceal to hide his snickers—and failing. Everyone laughed seeing as she had toilet paper stuck to her shoe and that the toilet paper was still attached to the roll. Ha ha. Luna's eye dart around in panic, for little rumor going around is that she promised Hotori nothing would go wrong in exchange for a little date with "Tsukiyomi-sama"… but to cover her surprise and embarrassment, she laughs nervously along with them. Anna and I nodded towards Rima, and she gave a curt nod and made her way to the DJ booth, where Nagihiko was playing.

We watched anxiously as Rima flirted with him (He seemed rather shocked by her amazing appearance!) and 'accidentally' dropped her glass on the floor. As Nagihiko left to get her another she ducked down behind the DJ booth. I temporarily panicked as Nagi was returning and Rima was still behind the booth, but luckily, she played it of by pretending to fix her shoe. He gave her the glass and smiled. They talked for a minute and Anna called her back over to get her away. She excused herself and headed toward us.

"Success." she said, sipping her drink and smirking.

"Nice… he was _so _into you, too!" Anna said, and then, for the first time ever, I saw Rima's cheeks being painted pink by a blush. No way! Could it be that she… never mind? Better save stuff like that for later!

So that we didn't look suspicious, we danced with some guys. I was actually starting to have fun when someone spun me around and hugged my waist. I looked up into a pair of familiar cerulean eyes. My hands found their way to his shoulder.

"Hi?" I said, puzzled.

"You wanted to dance, right, kitten?" he stated rather than asked. "After all, I do 'look hot'." He said… leaving the 'for once' part off, as if he hadn't heard it.

"Hot? Where ever did you hear that, Tsukiyomi-san? …But still, I'm surprised her royal majesty over there (A gesture to Luna) let you off your leash." I said with a slightly heightened eyebrow.

His eyebrow twitch and he jerked me forward into his chest. His breath was warm on my ear.

His whispered seductively: "I know you want me… and handcuffs… over leaches."

My eyes widen and my heart quickened. He pulled back and studied my face. I had to act fast. I flushed purposefully, and pushed myself slightly more away from him, not having to feign my angriness. "Tsukiyomi-san! You are _such _a perv, aren't you?" I huffed at him; "And I do _not _want any part of you, for your information!"

He smirked at me and spun me around. When I went back to face him he spoke again. "I don't see why you have to play hard to get when it's so obvious!"

Before I had a chance to retort, phase three began to spark… literally. The DJ booth started sparking right before the power went out. I broke away from Tsukiyomi, and pushed pass the people and felt my way to my purse. I opened it and slipped on my night vision glasses. I saw that Anna and Rima had theirs on… We nodded and headed to our stations.

We had only had a few minutes until the emergency power came back on. Here are the mission specs:

**Anna: The Salt Spiker—if it's a liquid, drown it in salt, but don't make it obvious.**

**Rima: The music mixer—let's go from hip-hop to 'make it stop'**

**Amu… Yuki: The exit expert—any windows, doors, slid-under-able cracks… I seal them shut for the final event.**

I scrambled around and spray Rima's Super Stick Spray on the cracks of the windows and doors, except the main exit. I saw Anna with two salt shakers spiking everything and I saw Rima make her way to the DJ booth and 'accidentally' push Nagihiko into the crowd. We met back in the center of the crowd pretending to be confused as we slipped the glasses back into our purses.

As if right on cue, the lights came back on, and we pretended to be relieved like everyone else. Nagi scrambled his way back to the DJ booth.

"Sorry about that folks." Nagihiko said, messing with the keys in front of him.

He clicked some keys and at first it was a decent hip hop song, then right in the middle bag pipe music started coming out at maximum volume. The crowd of people covered their ears and moaned. He tried frantically to change it, but it was no avail, because the more he pressed, the louder the music got.

Nagihiko, with one finger placed over his left ear drum, tried frantically to shut it off. Luna, her face red with embarrassment, ran up to the DJ booth shoved poor Nagi into the crowd of people and pulled the plug. Silence hung in the air as Luna racked her pea brain for what to do next.

"Minna-san! Gomen ne for the interruption, but we are having some technical difficulties. So please eat, drink, and chit-chat while we get the music back under way." Luna said.

Nice save. Anna, Rima, and I shared secret smiles. The room filled with murmurs as the crowd dispersed from the dance floors and towards the snack table, most asking who that girl was. Luna was talking heatedly with Nagihiko, most likely blaming him for the music mess up. Nagi, trying calmly to assess the situation, met my eyes. I smiled apologetically at him and took a sip our Anna's unspiked Champagne glass.

Rima winked at us and went over to the mini stage that was set for Hotori's special guest, planned by Luna, performer. Like a snake she slithered, unnoticed, backstage. Anna, gave me a slight nod as she disappeared in the crowd. I went out the main door and convinced the door man into helping me get more chairs. As all boys they didn't resist a beautiful girl in distress so they scurried away.

I stood outside the door casually looking left and right to see if anyone was coming: then the man of the hour arrived. He was a tubby man wearing a red uniform, a black cape, and holding a small box.

"Madame Hinamori, I presume." He said in a heavy French accent.

"Bonjour, good sir, right this way." I said, opening the door for him.

I lead my super special guest to the stage, no one noticed until he stood up there of course.

"Silence you oafs! I have been called her to perform and indeed I shall." He suddenly barked.

I bit back a giggle as everyone fell silent and watched him.

"My name is Pierre Bonaparte, your musical entertainer for tonight, and my specialty is," Pierre took off his cape. "Karaoke!"

Mouths dropped in disbelief as Pierre set down his box, opened it and pulled out his karaoke machine. Rima attached his microphone to the speakers and gave me a quick thumbs up as she disappeared backstage again. He set up the lyrics screen and even had a portable disco ball.

And just when you think it can't get any worse... He puts on a blonde wig with a sparkly blue scarf and actually starts singing. Badly, might I add?

(Hannah Montana lyrics have been altered for his accent XD)

**He began walking around the stage snapping his fingers in time with the beat.**

We aven't met  
And zat's okay,  
'cause you will be asking for miou un day  
Don want to wait  
In ze line

Ze moment is mine believe me

Don close your eyes  
'cause it's un chance worth takin'  
And I think zat I can shake ou

**Apparently he can shake a lot of things seeing as when he started to jump around the room gave a little jiggle.**

I kno vere I stand  
I kno vho I am  
I would never run a way when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I zee  
Every part of meeee  
Gonna get vat I deserve  
I got nerve (I got I got I got)

**He threw flirty glances around the room and flipped his blonde hair.**

Electrified, I'm on a wire  
Getting together we're on fire  
Vat I said you eard  
Now I got ou spinning

**He began doing arm movements and such with the music.**

Don't close your mind  
The words I use are open  
And I think that I can show you

**I watched as the crowd laughed and pointed, some even video-taping Hotori's oh so special party.**

I kno vere I stand  
I kno vho I am  
I would never run away when life gets bad, it's  
Everything I zee  
Every part of me  
I know I vill change ze world, yeah, yeah, yeah  
I kno vat you like  
I kno vat you t ink  
Not afraid to stare ou down til ou blink, it's  
Everything I zee  
Every part of me  
Gonna get vat I deserve  
I got nerve

**He jumped off stage and started singing to some people.**

Ou, ou need to dis cover  
Vho can make you feel free  
And I, I need to uncover  
The part of you that's reaching out for miou, heeeeey

**He tilted his head back as he hit the note. It was back so far his wig nearly fell off.**

I kno vere I stand, I kno vho I am  
I would never run a way when life gets bad  
It's everything I zee, every part of miou  
I kno I can change ze world yeah yeah yeah

**He was back jumping to the beat. I had to drink my unspiked champagne glass to keep from laughing.**

I kno vat ou like, I kno vat you tink  
Not afraid to stare you down until you blink  
It's everything I zee, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve, I got nerve

(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)  
Yeah yeah yeah, I got nerve  
(I'm what you want, I'm what you need)

I kno vat you like, I know vat you tink  
Not afraid to stare ou down til you blink  
It's everything I see, every part of me  
Gonna get what I deserve  
I got, I got nerve

**He shook and jiggled to the ending beats and bowed. The crowd laughed and pointed Pierre was very pleased with himself.**

"Un more time?" he asked.

He didn't wait for an answer as he started singing Nobody's Perfect by Hannah Montana. Either he's a big fan or he likes wearing the blonde wig.

In the back Anna sprinkled her own special touch onto Hotori's delicious cake delight… bought and purchased by the parties advisor, of course, Luna. When she joined me I asked her what it was, but she told me to wait and see. I love surprises… and hate them at the same time.

Jason Callaway, my favorite example of why steroids should be illegal, was the first one the drink the punch.

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTT! What the hell is this shit!" he yelled.

And like dominoes one by one people started spitting out their drinks and coughing for emphasis. Anna almost busted out laughing, but I elbowed her to keep quiet. Luna, who looked around the crowd in surprise, disgust, and a dash of shame.

"Don't worry about the punch everyone!" she said, shuffling nervously across the stage. "Have some...uh...cake! Yeah; the gourmet vanilla cake. It'll knock your socks off."

The servers shuffling around giving everyone a slice of cake. I picked up my fork, but Anna quickly took it away from me, shaking her head slowly.

"Diet? Are you serious?" I said.

"Not even, but that is a good point." She answered.

A girl named Akiyuki shoveled down her cake and everyone started commenting how good it was. Luna, thinking she was back on top, let her guard down.

Akiyuki wobbled a little and held on to her friend for balance. All lot of good that did her when her friend fell over. I gaped at them; Anna had a lovely smile across her face. Rima joined us and we all shared secret smiles. Soon everyone was wobbling and falling all over themselves.

But Luna's performance was so much sweeter. She stood on stage, I think she's about to cry, but she just stood in the middle of the stage taking it all in. Her guest—well, Hotori's, but she planned this all, so to her, they were hers—were falling down and looking quite green, the cake she purchased is tux, her drinks are salty, the performer she hired is a total embarrassment, but I feel that it's still missing something.

"No, no, no this is all wrong. My party—I mean, Tadase-sans party—was suppose to be the hit of the century. Not _this_." She said.

The room was filled with groans as people shuffled to the door.

"No! No! Don't leave! The evening isn't over yet! There's still...um... there's...um..." she was cut off.

"Iz good party, no?" Pierre said still holding his microphone.

Luna scowled and then let out a blood curling screech as she yanked the microphone from his hands and tossed it. It went through the chandelier, which swung and knocked over one of her pillars causing a domino effect. One by one they all toppled over. The last one landed on the edge of the table, sending food and drinks everywhere.

Girls shrieked and tried to cover their heads for the down pour. The streamers fell from the ceiling and balloons popped simultaneously. Then, for the piece of resistance, Luna got a chunk of cake right in the face and fell off stage into the swan fountain that she had them build… just for this party.

Everyone stopped, star struck, then busted out with laughter. I almost joined in myself, but it was time to go. Anna, Rima, and I slipped out as quiet as church mice. We ran down the stairs and out of the door. We collapsed with laughter in the back of cab. The driver looked at us like we were crazy.

Anna breathed out my address, as she gasped for air. Half an hour later we 're running barefoot across the front yard, giggling and laughing, Anna even did a kart wheel. We ran up the stairs to my room while bidding our good nights to my mother, who was, for once, home.

Collapsing on my bed, I shrieked, "That was the best party ever!"

Rima sat on the couch flipping on the TV so that it would drown us out.

"Did you see her face?" Anna laughed.

"And when she fell into the fountain." I added.

"Amu—Yuki—whoever you are! Seriously, where the heck did you get the entertainment?"

"Who, Pierre?" I asked.

"No, Mr. I've got nerve." Rima said, jiggling accordingly.

"Yes he did." Anna commented.

"He was a street performer who needed some cash so I decided to help him out. He got his money upfront and was more than happy to perform." I explained.

We stayed up the rest of the night talking and laughing and finally crashed around five o' clock. I was having to best dream ever, when Luna exploded into a million pieces!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rima, Anna, and I sat up quickly in unison. We raced down stairs in our jim-jams, and saw mom with her fingers in her ears, and Runa looking extremely frightened—both huddled together in fright and in the center of the room. Luna was very, very annoyed. She turned to us as we entered.

"You three! I know it was you—just admit it!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You turned my perfect night into a disaster… my only _chance_ to make popular! And even more importantly...(sniff)...Ikuto...he..he ..."

"Out with it woman!" Anna said.

"He said he never wanted to see _me _again!" She yelled, then collapsed on the couch in dramatic tears.

I scoffed. "_That's_ what all the screaming's about?"

_Why am I secretly relieved?_

Luna looked up at me like I was the stupidest person on the planet. "Of course it is."

"I'm sure the slumber party will make you feel better." Runa said cheerily

Luna made delicate sniffs. "I guess."

"And no one would dare go out with Ikuto, because of you, so it'll only be a matter of time before he comes crawling back!" She added.

Please. Ikuto Tsukiyomi? Crawl? They must be seriously senile. Especially f they think he's going to get back together with Luna—it was only a _bribed date_. Wait, slumber party?

"What slumber party?" I asked.

A look of panic shot across their faces.

"You mean Luna didn't tell you?" Mom asked, looking confused. _She _knew about it, when she was barley home, yet _I _didn't… though I did, of course, try to stay out of the twins company… still…

All eyes were on Luna; now as she wracked her brain for an answer.

"It must've slipped my mind." she said, with a nervous laugh.

"Well, we can't very well have your mind so slippery, now can we?" Anna tauntingly asked, though mom didn't seem to notice the tone, and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm sorry." Luna said, not all that convincingly, to mom. She shot a glare at Anna, who smiled innocently in return, as did Rima and I.

"It's fine... So when is it?" I asked.

"Next Saturday at Missy's house." Runa said, eyes glued to the floor.

Well, well, well, another chance to embarrass, maybe crush Luna once and for all? After all, she was another of those miserable fond-memory-stealing dweebs…

"We'll be there." I said.

And I could tell by here facial expression, Luna wasn't all that thrilled.

Sucks for her.


	8. Chapter 8

—**Just My Life—  
Chapter 8: A Bit Of Guilt?**

The Monday following the masquerade balls madness, aka Hotori's totally ruined party, I sat on the front steps waiting for my best friends to pick me up. It was 7:30, but Anna had text me saying to be early because she had to get something before school started. Anna is temporarily living with Rima, you see, since it just so happens that she sure as hell didn't wanna listen to a moaning Luna's doing, as she mourns over the lost of her 'boyfriend', Ikuto. Well, I didn't really wanna listen to all the drama either, but I had to stay—after all, I was the one who had to take care of mom and make sure she didn't murder the insensible Luna and Runa.

After a few minutes, Rima's black Miata came through the front gate. I stood up and straightened my skirt.

"Good morning gorgeous." Anna chirped, as she opened her door to let me in the back of the convertible.

"Morning." I yawned.

Anna closed the door and slid her Gucci shades from the top of her head onto her eyes. Her hair was bouncy and wispy today, like a shampoo model. She had obviously gone for ringlets, so we all shared the same hairstyle of curls… or would, if not for Rima, who had her Chanel sunglasses already down and her hair was tied in a tight neat pony-tail, a few strands curls hanging down. I leaned forward.

"Runway show, at the library?" I joked.

"Told you, you looked too uptight." Anna sighed.

"Well not everyone is bouncy and bubbly at seven thirty in the morning." Rima snapped.

"Well I rather be bubbly then mopey mc mope mope." Anna shot back.

"Ladies, ladies please. I think we all need a little coffee in our system." I said.

"Why do you think we had to get up this early?" Rima said, pulling into a Cafe parking lot. Ha… to think this was the same girl who was up far before 5:00 am on many mornings… someone must not have gotten a decent hour of sleep in last night.

We hopped out of the car and I immediately spotted other girls from our school, sitting around sipping lattes. Rima ordered strong black coffee; Anna got a Mocha Latte, and as for me, a Cappuccino with whipped cream. We sat at a small round table by the window, sipping our drinks. For a moment we sat in silence, and then Anna launched into full scale talking.

"Okay, so what's with Tsukiyomi? Rima and I discussed it over breakfast and have agreed it's very weird." Anna said.

"What discussion? I sat there while you talked and talked." Rima corrected, while stirring sugar into her coffee.

"Same difference." Anna huffed.

"I hate that expression." Rima muttered.

"Guys! Please, can you two not fight for ten minutes while I weigh my options?" I said, wondering why Rima was being rather irritable today… Ah, if bet it must be because of Anna she doesn't seem to have had much sleep.

"Like he's given you any." Rima mumbled.

"She has a point." Anna agreed.

I stirred my cappuccino. "I know, but still I can't let him just state facts forever and act like I 'Oh so badly want him' and am 'playing hard to get'."

"Who says it's forever?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, I mean he just wants some free entertainment, and then he'll cut you lose." Rima clarified, sipping her coffee. Ouch. Thanks for that, Rima.

"You obviously don't know Tsukiyomi." I groaned. "Only if I _do _entertain him will he _ever _leave me alone.

"He's rumored to be a living Adonis, you know. Maybe if you say you hate the gods, he'll leave you alone." Rima said jokingly.

"Pluh-lease. Tsukiyomi is so far from the gods. He's more like a living demon—trying to make _my _life hell just because I was proclaimed as his new 'target'."

"How is Luna?" Anna asked, trying to change the topic.

Rima and I stared at her. She merely shrugged.

"I can't help it. I'm curious." She added quickly.

"She's like the living dead if you ask me." I said.

"Well serves her right." Rima said.

"Damn right. Do you remember when she first got that date? She gloated all week!" I jumped in.

"Yeah. I remember that… worst week of my life." Anna laughed bitterly.

"So what's gonna happen now?" Rima asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You honestly don't think Luna won't find out about you and Tsukiyomi, do you?" Anna elaborated.

"Yeah she have a cow and a horse when she finds out." Rima added.

"Well that's good, isn't it? I mean the whole point of this was to throw some people, including Luna, off her game. With Tsukiyomi as an suspecting pawn, victory's in the bag." I grinned.

Rima and Anna were silent for a moment, as if contemplating it, but the looks on their faces held doubt.

"What?" I sighed, finishing my drink.

"It's just..." Anna started.

"Just what?" I asked, eyebrow raising.

"Just that Luna is uber jealous and we've done enough, don't you think?" Anna asked, looking at her lap.

"Enough? Was it enough when she pushed you into the pool at Akito Kazuya's pool party?" I said staring at her.

I turned to Rima. "Was it enough when she purposefully embarrassed you right after meeting you in front of a room full of people?"

They said nothing. "Exactly. Luna has tortured me, you, Rima, and especially you, Anna, to the point where we completely wanted to murder her. Now we have the ultimate opportunity to get her back, as well as almost everyone else that hurt us, and you guys are totally wimping out?"

Anna drained her cup. "I just think we shouldn't get in over our heads."

Rima stood. "Yeah, poplars' can be downright inhumane sometimes."

"Guys, by the time this is all over, the poplars' won't have a pot to piss in." I smirked.

"And neither will their skank bots." Anna added.

We left tip money on the table and went back to the Miata. My watch read quarter to eight as Rima sped past the other cars. I put on my new Chanel sun glasses that Anna got me and closed my eyes as the wind rushed across my face. It's a heavenly feeling, wind. Not too hot, not too chilly, plays with your hair just right and has the gentlest touch like a mother's hands. I was so lost in thought I hadn't realized we made it to school, if it wasn't for the jolting stop Rima always makes.

We jogged up the stairs, sun glasses over our eyes, and attitudes in our strides, as usual. I was allowed now to drop the innocent act, and to do anything I wanted to. But now, I think I truly am uninterested in Ikuto—so no longer does that part have to be a problem, either.

Our lockers were in the same hallway, so we went to them in order; Rima's first, mine afterwards, and Anna's at the end. We join together and Anna cracks a few jokes. We all laugh, though our merriment was cut short when Luna cleared her throat behind us. We immediately turned around to face her, the other witch, and the skank squad—aka popular wanna be's.

"Listen here wanna-be's, (The wanna-be queen told _us_) just because I have taken on some minor problems doesn't mean I'm done, clear?"

"Crystal." I grinned, she stepped close to me and I reckoned that we are the same height.

"No more games, Hinamori. Next time you cross me or my friends the game is on."

I intensified my gaze. "Sweet-heart the games have already begun."

She scowled at me and strutted down the hall, her Prada heels clicking fiercely as she went. I can't help but smile. Luna actually backed down. I watched her and her gang turn the corner. Apparently my message has finally gotten through to her. I'm not taking anymore of her crap and if she intends to stop me she'll have to get he own hands dirty.

I slammed my locker shut with a grin… Let the games begin.

"Pst! Yuki, is it just me, or has Ikuto been staring at you for the past three minutes, fifty three seconds, and nine nano-seconds? …But, who's counting?"

I looked at Anna as if she was on something. She seemed a little _too _anxious. And who the freak counts in _nano-seconds? _Who _can?_ 'Cause I know for sure that _I _can't.

Then… I began to choke on my food like a moron. If he was staring at me… well, let's just hope he's wasn't really! ((Delayed reaction, anyone?))

Rima pounded my back, then murmured, "Yuki! Are you okay?"

I sent her a slight glare, then rolled my eyes in annoyance. "Just fantabulous,"

"Fantabulous? Well, that may as well be the gayest word I have _ever _heard," Rima murmured, then directed her attention back to the salad in front of her… Oh yeah, I did mention we were at lunch, didn't I? If I didn't, then you might not realize how I suddenly started to randomly choke on food…

I turned back towards Anna, somber now, "Are you sure he's staring at _me_?"

"Positively absolutely," She confirmed.

I gasped. "Do you think he saw me choking!" I asked in a distressed whisper. Of course he did… well, if he _was _staring at me and Anna isn't just being a nut-case.

"Probably…" she said.

I groaned. "Are you _positive_, that he was staring at _**me.**_" I inquired, yet again. I don't know why I'm so wound up about someone staring at me, so please don't ask.

"Yeah… Well, either you, or the bugger-eaters," She said. We both turned to find the 'nerd table', and foot propped up on the table, clipping his toenails and eating a bugger, was the most disgusting teen in our entire school. Toenails flying onto the surrounding areas and in other peoples food… We turned back around, wide-eyed, and shuddered.

"Ew," I said, wrinkling my nose in disgust.

"Well… is he still staring at me?" I questioned to Anna, in a hushed voice.

"Why?" she asked, "Want him to stop, 'cause I can do that." She said, slamming her fist into her palm, then cracking it. And I doubt it was just for show… I could tell she was serious.

"No!" I said softly, but frantically, fearing for his and her health.

Anna pouted at me, and I quickly gave her an explanation that formed into my head as I said it… "We wouldn't want the 'target' to get beaten up… We have… umm… much _better _objectives to our… cruelness?"

Hopefully that didn't sound as confused as I felt while saying it. Was I the good or bad guy? Or… both?

"Oh, okay then... And yes, he is still staring at you."

"Really?" I asked, suddenly hopeful, turning my head around. But Anna grabbed me by my chin and turned me to face her,

"Don't look!" she said quietly, but sternly.

"Why?" I asked, confused, trying to turn my head back around. But she grabbed it again, more forcefully.

"I said, don't look!"

"Why not?" I questioned, angrily this time.

"Because," She said.

"That's not a reason!" I said, slapping her hand away.

"I said, don't look, A—Yuki!"

"But I _want_ to look!"

"Well, don't!"

"Please?" I begged,

"No!"

"Why not!"

"Because, we don't want him to know, we know, he's staring at you!" Rima suddenly interrupted, having a headache and not wanting to here a boring argument.

I sighed and gave in. "So… Is he still staring at me, Rima?"

"Yeah."

"What does his face look like?"

"Oh, well he has a strong jaw, midnight-ish colored eyes…" Anna inputted,

"I know that! I meant, what's his expression!" I interrupted, exasperated.

"Ah, well, he's… just staring" She answered.

"Just…staring?" I repeated.

"Uh-huh."

"Huh… What a weirdo."

"Oh, he just looked away! You can look now." Anna squealed, smiling. I snapped my head in his direction. Oww. Too fast.

I saw him, in the middle of the table across from ours, talking to that one guy—Yoru; it looked like he was teasing Ikuto. Which was, indeed, a sight to see… _Tsukiyomi Ikuto being teased! _

Suddenly the doors opened to the cafeteria, and in walked some of the richest, prettiest, smuttiest, and _dumbest_ girls in the whole school… or as I like to call them, the prep squad. They where each in different grades, and all transferred from the US two years back. Debbie Brook, sophomore, was every guys dream girl, blonde hair, brown eyes, long legs…except she has the intelligence of a rodent. Karen Johnson, Junior, brunette, with blue eyes, and just as slim, but not as dumb as Debbie. And last but not least, Angela Walters, Senior. She is the picture of perfection; perfect skin, perfect blue eyes, perfect silk black hair, perfect figure… perfect perfection…

I watched as they strutted over to where Ikuto was and took their seats. Debbie sat next to Yoru, Karen next to Angela, who was, quite literally, on top of Ikuto. Oh. They must be a thing now… again. Angela and Ikuto are going out (A/N: Ikuto, you know you _belong _with Amu so I do not want you flirting with other girls, young mister!) But they usually go out, on and off. Urgh. I watched as Angela sat down a kissed Ikuto full on the mouth. I forced myself to look away.

"Scumbag," Rima murmured. I turned to Anna:

"He was probably staring at the nerd," I told her, heartbreakingly.

"Then why's he staring at you again?" She countered, smiling.

"He's staring at me again?" I asked, optimistically.

"Yup,"

"And I can I look?"

"Okay, but follow my lead. I'll pretend to point out something interesting, and you look that way. That way, he doesn't know, that we know, that he's staring at you… Okay? It's fool proof!" Anna designed the perfect plan. And let me tell you, planning is in fact Rima's part in this for a reason—Anna's plans usually seem to fail miserably. She pointed at the table, a little behind Ikuto's head and I looked. But was he staring at _me_? No… he seemed to be engaged in a tongue-battle with Angela.

I turned to Anna and shot a nasty look at her—and no, I didn't mean too… instincts just sort of took over. She looked just as surprised and up fronted as I did.

"Nice, Anna, real nice," I murmured distrusting, then stood and stormed from the cafeteria…

Ha… and just when I promise myself I will never care or get melodramatic, the preps have to come back from their little vacation and make me feel like a retard. But I wonder… what's this feeling in my chest… because all I know is this. It hurts like hell.


End file.
